Back Together
by phasha18
Summary: Stiles' older sister Sara left Beacon Hills eighteen months after their mother died. She's returned every year for birthdays and special events. What happens when she decides to return to Beacon Hills for good? Stiles gets the group into a little bit of trouble which ends up turning them into toddlers. - Also posted on Ao3-
1. Chapter 01: She's Home

A/N: So I got the idea for this from reading other stories but at the same time not if that makes sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Sara Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise.

**Back Together**

**Chapter 01: _She's Home_**

Sara Stilinski, older sister to the hyperactive Stiles Stilinski. Oldest child of Noah and Claudia, she took on a mothering role after Claudia died. She was adopted at the age of four, eight years old when Stiles was born and eighteen when their mother died ten years later.

"Stiles! Get ready for school. Dad's gone to work already and I'm taking Roscoe," Sara called from the kitchen where she was making both coffee and waffles while trying to get her four year old son to still. "Mikey sit still, breakfast is nearly ready," Sara's ex had left her not long after she'd found out she was pregnant.

"But Unca Stiles isn't here," Mikey pouted looking at his mother from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Stiles hurry up so Mikey eats," Sara called again, as she plated some waffles for both Stiles and Mikey before putting them on the table.

"I'm coming!" Stiles called back haphazardly pulling on his jeans a marvel shirt and a flannel before grabbing his school bag. Stiles all but tumbled down the stairs before he was in the kitchen. "Hey buddy!" Stiles grinned reaching over and messing up his nephew's hair.

"Stiles, why was there a werewolf in your room?" Sara smirked, walking back over to the counter and grabbing the mug of coffee she'd made. Stiles nearly choked as he took a bite of the waffles and realised what she had said.

"What? There was no werewolf in my room..." Stiles stuttered before shovelling more waffle into his mouth. "And why do you need my car?"

"Mines in the shop," Sara said as she drank some of the coffee and watched as Mikey started to mimic Stiles' every action.

_'Just like I thought he denied you being there,'_ Sara sent the text to Derek and laughed, she knew Derek and his family were werewolves. She knew more about the supernatural world than she let on.

_'He hasn't figured you out yet has he?'_ Derek sent a text back as he sat in the camaro around the block from the Stilinski's residence. _'You going to tell him?'_

Stiles sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast while observing his nephew who he noted was very much like him. How did his sister put up with him? And how did she knew about werewolves and Derek was the better question.

"Mikey, go up stairs and brush your teeth, mommy wants to talk to Uncle Stiles okay?" Sara questioned, helping the four year old off the chair and ushering him up the stairs. Mikey had a turtle stepping stool in the bathroom so he didn't need any help. "So Stiles, anything you'd like to tell your dear old sister?"

"What...I mean no...wait what do you know about werewolves?" Stiles raised an eyebrow reaching for the glass of orange juice in front of him.

"I know that they exist...and well..." Sara trailed off, tilting her head towards the front door as she heard footsteps thundering up the path. "You'll find out,"

"What?" Stiles downed the orange juice as Scott opened the door ready to pounce. "Dude what are you doing?"

"There's a new werewolf here..." Scott muttered under his breath as he noticed Sara standing in the kitchen. "Hey Sare when'd you get back?" Scott questioned before noticing that Sara was smirking at him. "You?" Sara nodded and her eyes flashed red quickly so that Scott could see but Stiles didn't.

"Mommy! Where's my Captain America shirt?" Mikey's voice travelled down the stairs from the bathroom.

"Have a look in the dresser where Grandpa put your clothes," Sara called back before her attention was Stiles and Scott who were both staring at her. "Yes boys?"

"How long...?" Scott's voice was barely above a whisper figuring that the older Stilinski could hear what he was asking her.

"Talia Hale gave me the bite before mom died, I was probably fifteen. Laura got me through the first full moon," Sara answered having more coffee as Mikey raced down the stairs jumping off the bottom step and then racing over to her. She may have told a little lie, but they didn't need to know the full truth just yet about her father.

"Ready mommy," Mikey tugged on Sara's hand as she put the coffee cup down before scooping him up in her arms.

"Good boy, do you remember Scott?" Sara questioned kissing him on the top of the head as she snuggled him. Mikey nodded and waved at Scott who was still staring at her open mouthed.

The reason that Sara had taken Stiles' Jeep that day was to look at houses, her and Mikey couldn't live with her dad and Stiles forever. She found one that day that was big enough for her to reopen her home daycare centre.

Saturday three weeks later, Scott had invited Sara to attend a pack meeting – what he was expecting was that Sara and Derek would be sitting next to each other quietly talking. Stiles spent the entire meeting glaring at his sister and Derek, he wanted to be the Stilinski next to Derek. Scott had spent the better part of three weeks trying to work out how Stiles' sister was an Alpha.

"How? How are you an alpha...also how did Stiles not know?" Jackson questioned, looking between Stiles and Sara before his eyes settle on Scott. "We're all thinking it,"

"How am I an alpha...killed one to stop them from killing my son. Mothers instinct, he was an ass and deserved it...and Stiles didn't even know I was one till a month a go," Sara answered with a shrug, Derek looked at Sara he remembered when she'd killed the alpha. "Then again Stiles didn't know I've been a werewolf since I was fifteen," Derek glanced at Sara a glint in his eyes, he knew that she was lying to them, she was just like him a born wolf.

"How old are you now?" Allison asked, from where she was sitting with Scott and Lydia.

"Twenty four, and my little boy is four," Sara replied smiling at Allison, Allison was curious about the little boy. "He's human, so was his father,"


	2. Chapter 02: Stiles, Did What Now?

**Chapter 02: Stiles, Did What Now?**

Three hours later and Sara was receiving a multitude of frantic text messages from Allison and Lydia. They had found Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd ranging anywhere from age in two to five. Lydia remembered that Sara hadn't changed much in looks from when she was a teenager so that was why they were messaging her. Sara was starting to regret giving them her number in case of emergencies.

_'Sara we have a problem.' _Allison sent at 5:02PM

_'Sara can you come to the preserve? We need help.' _Lydia sent at 5:02PM

_'Girls what kind of help?' _Sara sent at 5:03PM

_'The your brother kind of help...' _Lydia sent at 5:04PM

_'Hurry up, please?' _Allison sent at 5:04PM

Sara was in the middle of cooking dinner when she received the text messages. Sara turned off the stove and quickly put away the vegetables that she was planning on using. After a minute she went into the living room where Mikey had been quietly playing with his blocks. Looking out the window Sara noticed it had started to rain so the two of them went upstairs where Sara grabbed her raincoat and gumboots, before putting the same on Mikey.

"Come on Mikey, we have a last minute trip to make," Sara said taking Mikey's hand and leading him out to their van. She ran an in home daycare so she had the van equipped with multiple kids car-seats that easily could fit in the trunk if need be.

"Where we going mommy?" Mikey questioned being buckled into the car as Sara walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

"Mommy got a message from Aunty Allison and Aunty Lydia," Sara replied, she didn't want to say any more to the boy as she didn't really know what she was going to be in for when they got to the preserve.

When they got to the preserve Mikey had been singing 'Mary had a little lamb' at the top of his lungs for fifteen minutes and it was starting to get on Sara's nerves. As Sara pulled into the preserves parking lot she noticed Derek's car, Lydia's car and Stiles' jeep sitting there. Looking around she noticed Derek standing rather uncomfortably with Allison and Lydia.

"What happened?" Sara raised her eyebrow as she pulled Mikey out of the car and set him on the ground. "Where's Stiles?"

"Sa Sa!" a small voice yelled excited from behind Lydia, Sara looked at Lydia as she stepped aside. "I no 'tiles...I 'chief..." what looked to be a four year old Stiles said proudly. 'Sa Sa' was a name he hadn't called her since he was seven.

"Derek? Who did they piss off?" Sara spoke quietly as she crouched down to avoid being knocked over by what seemed to be her little brother. Glancing around them she noticed that none of the children paid any notice to her. "No wolfie powers,"

"Some witch that's been terrorising people. Brett called me from Scott's phone he found them, Satomi's pack has the witch," Derek explained, glancing down at his feet to find Boyd had wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Right...Hey Mikey buddy you're gonna have a sleep over at grandpa's house tonight," Sara said as she looked at her son who was staring at Stiles wondering who the boy that was wrapped around his mommy was. "Just you and grandpa," Sara smiled pulling out her phone and quickly sending a text to her father explaining what was happening. Mikey thought he looked just like his Uncle Stiles when he was his age but that couldn't be him.

"Okay...where's Unca Stiles?" Mikey questioned, from where he was standing about to jump in a puddle before Lydia grabbed hold of his hand. "Hi Aunty Lydia," Mikey smiled looking up at her when he realised she was holding his hand.

"Uncle Stiles is having a sleep over at Uncle Scott's house tonight," Sara lied as she stood up picking little Stiles up at the same time. "Lydia would you mind putting Mikey in the car for me?"

"Sure," Lydia smiled, nodding as she acknowledged the little lie that Sara had said about Stiles and Scott.

"Isaac, Boyd and Erica have been living Derek...so that just leaves Jackson?" Allison said as she looked down at what appeared to be a three year old Jackson.

"What are you going to do?" Derek questioned, running a hand over his face as he watched Sara easily scoop up Scott in her other arm.

"Take them all back to mine...We can keep them there until this whatever it is wears off," Sara answered as she lead the way back to the car glancing behind them to see a small blonde haired girl hiding behind a tree. "Lydia, do you think you can coax Erica out from behind the tree?" Sara questioned as she reached the van and went about securing Scott and Stiles in the seats next to Mikey.

Mikey looked curiously at the little boys that were sitting beside him as Allison climbed in and put Jackson in the seat behind them. Mikey watched as slowly the van became full of small children like when Sara ran the daycare. Stiles and Scott sat side by side poking each other as Derek helped Boyd who seemed to be the oldest of the group into the car. Isaac was clinging tightly to Derek's leg not wanting to let go.

"Where's my mommy?" Jackson asked timidly as Allison stepped away from the car and Sara crouched down next to Isaac.

"Mommy?" Isaac had tears streaming down his face as Sara started to slowly peel his arms away from Derek's leg.

"Shh, it's okay," Sara said as she managed to pick up the small boy and cradled him in his arms. Isaac had the appearance of maybe a three year old as he buried his head in her shoulder. "Everyone's mommy's and daddies have have gone out to dinner tonight so they've asked me and Uncle Derek to look after you," Sara said exchanging a look with Derek who was glaring at her, he was not prepared for this.

"I want mommy," Erica's voice was quiet as she spoke up from Lydia's arms, she'd managed to coax her out from behind the tree. Erica looked to be around two years old.

"What are you doing?" Derek hissed, looking at Sara as she buckled Isaac into the car and then took Erica from Lydia and did the same thing.

"We can't exactly send them to their parents looking like well two to five year olds can we?" Sara said pausing as she took a deep breath and it started to rain again. "Go home, shower, grab some clothes and meet me at mine?"

"I hate you sometimes," Derek growled, before going and getting in the Camaro and driving off.

"Lydia or Allison if I give you the keys to the Jeep do you think one of you could follow me back to the house?" Sara asked as she reached into the car and managed to get the keys that Stiles was playing with out of his hands. "No you don't!" Sara yelled, earning Derek sticking his hand out the window giving her the finger.

"I will," Allison smiled as she remembered that her and Lydia had managed to take all the phones off their friends to prevent them from doing anything. "Oh and we have all their phones too,"

Allison held up the tote full of phones as Lydia looked into the car before looking at Sara and Allison. Sara smiled at the two of them before she spoke again. Lydia noticed exactly how their friends had been put in, the ones who talked outside of pack meetings next to each other.

"You're both welcome to spend the night at mine, there's plenty of room. It maybe a home daycare but I do have regular beds as well," Sara smiled at them before listened to the car full of children starting to get restless. "Speaking of which, we should probably go now before I have monsters on my hands,"

"If you want the help, we can sleep over," Lydia said as she climbed in her car and Allison fumbled with Stiles' Jeep before successfully getting it started. "We'll both follow you to your place,"

"Thank you girls," Sara said before she climbed in the van and glanced into the back at the small children.

"Mommy, who are these kids?" Mikey questioned looking around the van wildly before his eyes settled on his mother again.

"I is 'chief," Stiles said from beside Mikey while pointing to himself. "He Scott," Stiles pointed to Scott who was sitting beside him.

"Mischief and Scott are sitting beside you, behind you is Boyd and Erica and behind them is Jackson and Isaac," Sara explained as she drove, while waiting to see what Mikey would say to the kids beside him having the same names as his Uncle's friends.

"No Mommy, they're too little," Mikey said quietly before he decided to poke Stiles in the tummy. Stiles pouted before his bottom lip started trembling. "Sorry," Mikey whispered before doing his best to give him a hug from the car seat.

"Mikey it's okay bud. Mischief, sweetie I'll give you a bug cuddle when we get home okay?" Sara asked as she drove towards the street glancing in the rear-view mirror she saw that Erica had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 03: The Waiting Game Begins

**Chapter 03: _The Waiting Game Begins_**

When Sara pulled up at the house she was almost grateful that she'd given Derek a key after she'd gotten it as the front door was open. Allison and Lydia parked on the street, apparently the girls had already been planning for sleepovers as they each grabbed a bag from Lydia's car. Sara smiled at them as she unbuckled Mikey first and he climbed out on his own before she unbuckled the other kids leaving Erica for last.

"Everyone take an adults hand," Sara said calmly, she needed to stop them from running into the street. "Please?" She asked, as she held Erica in one arm and held her hand out for one to take, watching as Derek, Lydia and Allison did the same.

"Hi," Four year old Scott grinned up at Allison as he took hold of her hand, Stiles as Sara predicted went straight for Lydia's hand. While Mikey took Sara's hand, Derek had both Boyd and Isaac reaching for his while Jackson took hold of the hem of Sara's shirt.

"Hi," Allison smiled looking down at Scott and seeing just how cute he was as a child.

"Stiles was four when he started to get a crush on Lydia," Sara explained as she shut the door of the van with her foot before leading the kids inside. "Der, I thought I said go home and shower?"

"Figured I could do that here," Derek shrugged before he picked up Isaac who had let go of his hand and was clinging to his leg. "And we need to talk,"

"Thanks," Sara smiled the second they were inside Mikey let go of her hand and went into the living room. "Mikey, buddy can you take Scott, Mischief and Boyd with you?"

"Yes Mommy," Mikey said, walking back to the foyer and holding a hand out for them. Stiles reluctantly let go of Lydia's hand taking Mikey's, before holding his out – before long there was a trail of little boys walking back to the living room to play.

"I'll keep hold of Erica, if someone wants to run a bath for the others and I'll finish dinner?" Sara questioned, she was used to cooking with one arm. It took her a minute to realise that Derek was still holding onto Isaac as the small boy had buried his head in his shoulder. "There's spare clothes in the dresser in the hallway, all different sizes...pajama's included,"

"Isaac's scared...his heart is racing," Derek said, they could both feel the fear creeping out of Isaac's body. Sara smiled at him motioning for him to keep doing what he was doing.

"I'll go start a bath," Lydia nodded, before Sara pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Lydia walked down the hall beside the stairs to the bathroom with Jackson who had decided to stick to her. "Jackson, don't touch anything okay?" Lydia questioned quietly as she crouched down to his level. Jackson nodded before he sat cross-legged on the bathroom mat.

Allison watched as Sara rocked Erica back and forth to stop her from fussing, while Derek sat on one of the stools at the bench with Isaac sitting on his lap. This was by the far the weirdest thing they had dealt with in the year. After a couple of minutes Allison took Erica from Sara and started to rock her hoping that the little girl would stay asleep a little longer. As Sara finished cooking she heard crying coming from the living room, everyone did. Turning the stove off she quickly walked into the living room and saw Boyd sitting with tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey buddy, what happened?" Sara asked crouching down in front of Boyd as she looked at Mikey, Stiles and Scott. Stiles had his hands behind his back looking very guilty. "Mischief, what did you do?"

"He...he...he hit me," Boyd cried, not saying where the smaller boy hit him.

"Where did he hurt you?" Sara asked as she scooped him up in her arms and sat on the sofa with him.

"My tummy," Boyd mumbled, as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Sara shot a glare towards Stiles, who whimpered as he remembered Sara doing that whenever he did anything naughty.

"Mischief, go sit in the corner for one whole minute. Aunty Allison will get you when it's up," Sara said pointing to a corner that had a cushion in a hula-hoop. Stiles nodded before quietly walking over to the cushion and sitting on it. "Everyone else up to the table for dinner, but when Lydia comes to get one of you for a bath no fussing," Sara told them as she stood up with Boyd sitting on her hip.

Sara sat Boyd in one of the chairs, watching while Scott and Mikey climbed into the chairs next to him. Derek moved Isaac to one of the booster seats at the table, while Allison sat Erica in the high chair before sitting next to her. Derek moved to help Sara serve the kids food, only to be swatted away. Sara laughed, before she put a little chicken on each plate along with a small amount of vegetables. From memory Stiles at the age of four only liked chicken and mashed potato.

"If you want to help cut everything into bite sized pieces," Sara said pausing before she spoke again looking at Allison this time. "Hey Allison, if you could there's some painting aprons under in the cupboard could you maybe grab them and put them on the kids?" Allison nodded going and grabbing the aprons before helping the kids to put them on, after getting Stiles from the corner.

"How do you even do this?" Derek asked, as he started cutting up the chicken while she finished dishing up the rest of the vegetables.

"Four years of having Mikey, and two for running a day care centre...remember Der you helped me out in New York," Sara replied with a shrug as she picked up the plates that already had cut up chicken on them. "Chicken and vegetables for dinner," Sara smiled placing a plate in front of Mikey and one in front of Stiles as Derek placed one in front of Scott and Boyd. Allison grabbed Isaac's and put it in front of him while also putting one for Jackson on the table. "Allison, you want to feed Erica? I have to go get a bag ready for Mikey,"

"I feed self," Erica yawned indignantly, Sara sighed nodding for Allison to put the bowl on the high-chair but for both Derek and Allison to watch them carefully.

"Okay baby girl, but you ask Aunty Allison if you need help," Sara smiled at the little girl before turning to face Mikey who was busy showing Stiles what to do. "Mikey, no playing with your food tonight,"

"Okay Mommy," Mikey grinned glancing up at her before his attention was back on his food.

Derek mouthed 'what the heck do I do?' Sara just smiled at him and disappeared up the stairs to Mikey's bedroom grabbing his batman backpack and putting a change of clothes for the next day inside. After putting Mikey's change of clothes in she grabbed his stuffed dinosaur and put it in the bag before managing to find his batman blanket. Sara looked quickly around his room remembering that she needed to bath and put him in his pyjama's before she took him to her dad's. By the time she made it back downstairs there was crying coming from all the kids except for Mikey.

"Mikey, buddy can you go with Aunty Lydia and she'll help you with your bath tonight," Sara said, as she handed Lydia a pair of batman pyjamas for the four year old. Mikey nodded jumping off the chair and holding his hand out to Lydia.

"Sa Sa," Stiles whimpered holding his arms out for his sister, Sara walked over to Stiles and picked him up from the chair almost immediately having his head resting on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Sara asked, Derek shrugged he wasn't entirely sure what had set their friends off.

"No idea, Stiles started and then Scott...it was like a chain reaction," Allison answered, she'd taken Erica out of the high-chair and was holding on to her. Sara nodded before she looked at Stiles in her arms.

"What's the matter buddy?" Sara whispered in his ear before she gave his stomach a gentle poke. "Do you have a sore tummy?" Stiles shook his head and then nodded into her shoulder. "I'll get you something for your tummy in a minute okay?" Stiles mumbled into her shoulder as the other kids started to settle down.

"I not hungry," Isaac's voice was barely audible above all the crying as Sara moved over to him with Stiles still in her arms.

Crouching down beside him, she picked up the fork and put a little of the chicken on it. "Just try a little bit for me, just a little," Sara said as she shuffled Stiles to her other side. Isaac shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. "How about we try something else?"

"Nuh uh," Isaac shook his head, Sara sighed gently prying Stiles from her arms and handing him to Derek. After handing Stiles off she picked up Isaac and sat him on her hip.

"I'll take Isaac with me when I drop Mikey off," Sara said watching as Stiles snuggled into Derek's shoulder while Boyd finished his dinner. "He can have a bath when I get back," Sara walked over to the end cabinet and pulled out some dry ginger ale and put it in a sippy cup. "Der can you make sure Stiles drinks all of this?" Derek nodded as he took the cup from Sara and held it for Stiles.

"You sure?" Allison questioned as Lydia walked back with Mikey all dressed in pyjama's. Lydia took Boyd's hand next and lead him down to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 04: Deucalion, Really?

**Chapter 04: _Deucalion, really?_**

Sara nodded, grabbing her keys and phone before having Mikey pick up his bag and take her hand. Allison and Derek set about occupying Jackson, Stiles, Erica and Scott so that Sara could slip out with Isaac and Mikey. Between Allison and Derek they managed to get the four of them to finish eating their dinner. Sara led Mikey out to the van and buckled both him and Isaac in, it took fifteen minutes to get to her fathers house and in that time both Mikey and Isaac had fallen asleep.

"Hey pops," Sara smiled getting out of the car before getting Mikey out and grabbing hold of his bag. "So, I have to explain something to you before I go,"

"Hey sweetheart," Noah smiled looking at the small boy in her arms. "When'd my grandson fall asleep?" Noah glanced into the car and saw the sleeping form of Isaac's curly mop top.

"On the way over. Look my idiot little brother and his friends managed to piss off a witch," Sara answered, juggling Mikey in her arms before handing him over to her dad. "Pop can you keep him till tomorrow night? We don't know how long they're going to be well little. Isaac's currently about three years old. They're ranging between two and five,"

"You can handle them," Noah said, taking his sleeping grandson in his arms and the small boy almost instinctively putting his head on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. And of course I can keep my grandson until tomorrow night," Noah sighed, his son could be a very excitable teenager.

"You're the best. I'll check in, in the morning," Sara smiled kissing her father on the cheek and then kissing Mikey on the nose. "I'm going to go and see if I can't wrangle the rest of them into bed. Don't worry Allison, Lydia and Derek are helping me," Sara laughed at the look her father gave when she said Derek's name. She knew he could barely tolerate the man.

"Go, I'll put him to bed," Noah waved her off as she hung Mikey's back pack off his finger. "Get those girls on to it," Noah added knowing about the knowledge that the two teenage girls possessed, Lydia with how smart she was and Allison with the access that she had with her father.

"Thanks again dad," Sara said closing the door of the van before watching her father walking up the path and inside before she climbed in the drivers side.

_'How far away are you?' _Derek sent at 6:10PM

_'Leaving dad's now. So fifteen minutes.' _Sara sent at 6:11PM

By just before 6:30PM Sara was back in the house and again there was crying and some screaming coming from inside. Derek was standing with Stiles refusing to let go of him, so Derek had a semi frustrated look on his face. Sara looked at Derek and let out a little laugh before she unbuckled the still sleeping Isaac and took him in her arms.

"Isaac can have a bath in the morning...any word from Brett or Satomi?" Sara asked, before juggling Isaac into one arm so that she could close the car door.

"Satomi said that the witch is refusing to talk. But they did get that it'll be more than twenty four hours out of her," Derek answered, attempting to cover his ears as they heard another screech coming from inside.

"Great," Sara sighed, walking up the path and pushing Derek inside with her free hand. "Come on lets get them into bed...I have an idea of what might work,"

"Alright, so where are the beds? We kind of couldn't work that out," Derek said as they entered the living room where Lydia and Allison were sitting with Jackson, Boyd, Scott and Erica.

"The guest bedroom has a double bed, and there's travel cots in the cupboard," Sara answered, looking at Allison as she spoke noticing that Erica had fallen asleep in her arms and Scott on her lap. "I'll put Isaac in Mikey's room and go and set up the travel cots," Lydia managed to wiggle free from Boyd and Jackson.

"I'll give you a hand with the cots," Lydia smiled as she followed Sara up the stairs towards Mikey's room.

"Thanks Lydia,"

Sara pushed open the door to Mikey's room and walked over to the dresser grabbing a smaller pair of Mikey's pyjama's out. She'd become an expert at putting sleeping children into pyjama's. After successfully putting Isaac in some pyjama's she tucked him into Mikey's bed. Sara had a stash of seven travel-cots that she used for the daycare centre. Sara showed Lydia how to set up the first cot, they decided to put two in Mikey's room, two in the guest room and one in Sara's room.

"Do you think we should maybe put Isaac in the cot and Boyd in the bed?" Lydia asked as she managed to put the second cot together, she had pulled her hair into a loose braid so that it wouldn't get stuck.

"Good idea, Boyd is bigger than the others," Sara replied picking up Isaac again who immediately curled into her shoulder. "Come on sweetheart back into bed," Sara leant down and put Isaac into the cot she still needed to get blankets for them.

"I'll do the guest room ones, if you want?" Sara nodded before quickly making her way into her room and setting up the last cot before going into the linen closet to get blankets out. Lydia took two blankets from her and put one in each cot while Sara put the other blankets in the other cots.

"I'll put Jackson in here with Isaac and Boyd, if you and Derek can put Scott and Stiles in the guest room. I'll get Allison to put Erica in my room," Sara suggested, as they walked back to the living room where Sara picked up Jackson while taking Boyd's hand and leading the way to the bedroom. "Allison if you go to the end of the hall can you put Erica in the cot? Der, you and Lydia are going to put Stiles and Scott in the guest room,"

After telling their friends that they had to stay in bed and go to sleep, Sara, Allison, Lydia and Derek made their own dinner. Sara and Derek talked quietly between the two of them they knew who her father was and Derek wanted to know whether or not she planned on telling Scott and Stiles.

"Are you ever going to tell them?" Derek questioned, leaning against the counter as Sara pulled a frozen pizza out and turned the oven on.

"Tell them what? That my birth father tried to kill Scott, tried to kill you?" Sara hissed, she hated that her father was Deucalion, the Alpha of the Alpha-Pack. "Laura, you, and your mom are the only ones who know about him...I mean I think dad knows but I don't know,"

"Sara, what you say is up to you...you know that," Derek told her, watching as she got the pizza's ready. "You're different to Deucalion, you're kind. Kinder than I've ever been and you have the Stilinski's to thank for that,"

"You're just saying that," Sara sighed as she turned around to see Lydia and Allison standing in the door way with their hands on their hips. "How much did you two hear?"

"Deucalion? Really?" Lydia huffed, her hands still on her hips as she took on an intimidating stance as did Allison.

"He may be my birth father, but the Sheriff has been my dad for the last twenty years. Stiles doesn't know. Deucalion wasn't always evil," Sara answered, as Derek put the pizza into the oven and then looked at the three women. "When I was little he would play with me and spin me around in circles like any father. I don't remember my birth mother. But I do remember my adoptive mother, and her and my adoptive father are the reason that I am who I am," Sara paused, taking a deep breath as thought of what else she had to say. "Believe me when I found out what he did, I wanted to kill him. But I can't do that, just like Scott and Derek couldn't. There is good inside of him, you can't tell Stiles and you can't tell our dad,"

"How long have you known he was your dad for?" Allison questioned moving from having her hands on her hips to crossing her arms.

"Since I was fourteen," Sara answered honestly – it was only half of a lie, she remembered the day that she had met him at the Hale's house. "You can not tell them. I was born a werewolf,"

"So you lied to a room full of werewolves?" Lydia raised her eyebrow at her, Derek looked at the floor and smiled. Sara nodded she and Derek had taught themselves how to after they met up in New York.

"What do you think Stiles would do if he found that his older sister had been a werewolf for longer than he had been alive?" This time it was Derek who questioned the two girls, looking up at them and then at Sara who he noticed was listening for any signs that their friends were distressed.


	5. Chapter 05: Night-Time Adventures

**Chapter 05:** **_Night-time Adventures_**

Allison and Lydia had an idea of what they were saying, Allison especially as she remembered how much running around Stiles had done when Scott first turned into one. Sara looked at the three of them before she darted up the stairs and into Mikey's bedroom. Isaac was sitting up in the cot crying, Sara sighed walking over to the cot and picking him up.

"Shh, what's the matter Isaac?" Sara asked as she held onto the crying toddler while listening to Derek being interrogated by Lydia and Allison. "You're okay," she soothed rocking him back and forth.

"I...I...want my mommy..." Isaac managed to mumbled into her shoulder before he clung tighter to her. "Where's mommy?" Isaac mumbled into Sara's shoulder leaving a semi damp patch as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Your mommy asked me to look after you for a couple of days," Sara spoke quietly, pulling him closer to her and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Lets get you a sippy cup full of milk,"

"Mhmm uh huh," Isaac mumbled still crying into her shoulder as she quietly made her way from the room with him attached to her hip while making sure the other kids were still asleep.

_'Sara are you still on for breakfast tomorrow?'_ Jordan sent at 7:15PM

_'Sorry Jordan, Change of plans. Come here for breakfast...I'll explain in the morning.'_ Sara sent at 7:18PM

Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket causing her to pull it out and quickly read the message she'd received. She smiled when she saw it was from Deputy Jordan Parrish who worked with her father. Sara quickly messaged him back and shoving the phone back into her pocket as she took Isaac still whimpering down to the kitchen.

"Don't hate her because of who her father is. She's better than that," Derek said listening as he heard Sara stop at the bottom of the staircase.

"But can we trust her?" Allison questioned, Derek shot the young girl a glare – she had also tried to kill him. Allison went to say more but was caught off guard by a growl escaping Derek's mouth.

"Okay, everyone and I mean everyone in this house has made questionable decisions in the past," Sara said walking into the kitchen and motioning for Derek to to get the pizza out before it burned. "Der, stop with the glaring and growling," Derek almost huffed at her but did so anyway.

"What's the matter with Isaac?" Allison asked, she knew what it was like to be on the outside of everyone.

"He wants his mom," Sara answered before she remembered that Isaac was around 3 or 4 when his mother died.

"Didn't his mom..." Derek started to say but was cut off by Sara nodding before she glanced at Allison and Lydia. "Allison, Lydia come with me a minute," Derek motioned for the two to follow him into the other room while Sara got a sippy cup for Isaac. Once they were in the living room Derek spoke again. "Isaac's mother died when he was three of four, the only reason I know is because Sara was friends with his brother,"

"So there was no one to protect him?" Allison questioned, realising that it explained why he'd panicked when the two of them had been trapped inside the storage room by the twins the year before. Derek simply nodded in reply, he didn't know al of the specifics.

Isaac settled in Sara's arms holding onto the sippy cup full of warm milk as he snuggled up close to her. Derek, Allison and Lydia walked back into the kitchen where Derek served the pizza, while Allison and Lydia served questioning looks before sitting down. Allison smiled at Sara, while Lydia peered curiously at Isaac wondering just what the small boy knew.

"I think we may have to rethink where we put Isaac," Lydia noted how he seemed to cling to Sara as opposed to her and Allison. "Has he always...?"

"Has he always been clingy? He's always gone to the person who cares about him," Sara answered, as she remembered when Isaac had fallen over playing with Camden and instead of running to Camden he'd gone to Sara after seeing her with Stiles and Scott. "He's a good kid you know,"

"Swap Erica and Isaac around?" Derek suggested as he took a bite of the pizza. "I don't think they'll remember any of what happens,"

"God I hope not," Lydia said, she really hoped that they didn't remember her bathing them and putting them in pyjamas.

"Lydia, even if they do remember they'll be grateful that it was you and not a stranger," Sara said glancing down at Isaac who seemed to have quietened down significantly but not enough to be put back to bed.

The night was uneventful except Stiles trying to clamber his way out of the cot in the guest room and knocking it over onto the floor making him cry. Lydia had tried to get to him before he woke all of the kids up but failed. Boyd seemed to be able to sleep through the crying, as did Isaac while Jackson, Scott and Erica joined Stiles with the crying. After they got them back to sleep Sara resorted to reading and researching in bed with Derek. Sara managed to get Stiles back to sleep by grabbing one of Mikey's stuffed animals and handing it to him.

"If Satomi can't get anything out of her, we should try," Derek said, though he trusted Satomi he knew that either Sara and himself or Argent would be able to hopefully get something out of her.

"And if we can't? What then?" Sara questioned, glancing at Derek as she spoke before her eyes darted to the cot at the end of the bed. "Derek...you should know Jordan's coming by for breakfast,"

"He knows about Mikey yeah?" Derek questioned, pausing before he decided on answering her initial questions. "Then we take her to Argent or get Argent to come to us,"

"Fine, but I'm letting you do the questioning..." Sara answered nodding, she wasn't about to ignore his question over whether Jordan knew about Mikey. "He's met Mikey when I've gone into the station," Sara thought for a second before she started to laugh quietly remembering when she'd asked Stiles why there was a werewolf in his room. "How are you doing...something is off with you?"

"What's so funny?" Derek raised his eyebrow at her closing the book he'd been looking at. "Sara?" Derek took a deep breathe before he spoke again he didn't know what to say to her.

"Just thinking about Stiles vehemently denying you being in his room and the fact that we set him up," Sara said in between laughing and glancing down the end of the bed when they both heard movement. "Did you ever give him a reason to be there?"

"Asked him to do some research about imps," Derek shrugged a laugh escaping his lips as he clamped his hand over Sara's mouth to stop her from laughing harder. "I'll take my hand off once you promise to stop laughing," Sara nodded before licking the palm of his hand. "Ugh, Sara," Derek pulled his hand away and wiped it against the sheets.

Sara grinned at him before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek as she saw Isaac sitting up out of the corner of her eye with tears streaming down his face. Sara climbed out of bed and went over to the cot automatically picking the small boy up and having him snuggle into her shoulder. Isaac sniffled into her shoulder peeking over it at Derek before putting his head back down again.

In the guest bedroom Allison had woken up to Scott staring at her so she'd gotten out of bed to see what he wanted. Scott had woken up because he needed to go to the toilet and he couldn't get out of the cot by himself. Allison picked Scott up out of the cot putting him on the ground before leading him into the bathroom.

"Scott, do you need help?" Allison asked quietly, she wasn't entirely sure if the four year old needed help. Scott shook his head when he saw the turtle stepping stool next to the toilet.

"Nuh uh," Scott shook his head, so Allison stood outside the bathroom – leaving the door open so that he couldn't lock himself inside. A couple of minutes later Scott's voice was heard again. "Help please?"

Allison poked her head around the door-frame and saw Scott struggling to reach the toilet paper. "Here you go," she smiled walking in and handing him some toilet paper before turning her back again, the second she did she felt Scott tugging on her hand. "Did you want some more help?" Scott nodded, he couldn't work out how to wipe his bottom without falling in. "Okay, hop off the toilet and stand on the turtle,"

"Now what?" Scott mumbled standing on the turtle with his pants around his ankles. Allison turned back to face him before she helped him out and pulled his pants back up dropping the toilet paper into the toilet in the process.

"Flush the toilet, wash our hands and back to bed," Allison smiled at him watching as he stood on his tip-toes to flush the toilet before she took him to the sink and he washed his hands standing on the turtle and she washed hers. Allison guided Scott back to the bedroom and put him back into the cot before falling back into the bed beside Lydia.

Allison and Lydia lay talking about whether they should leave Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Erica alone with Derek and Sara. Stiles half asleep in the cot put his two cents in telling them that Sara was the best big sister. By the time Allison and Lydia realised that Stiles had spoken the toddler was asleep again.


	6. Chapter 06: Bob The Builder

**Chapter 06: _Bob The Builder_**

*Flashback*

The previous afternoon during the pack meeting.

"Stiles, would you listen to yourself?" Sara questioned looking at her younger brother from where she was sitting with Derek.

"She's right you know. We can't just charge in guns a blazing," Scott said, agreeing with the older werewolf. "We don't know what this witch is capable of,"

"Send me in alone then and if I scream come save me and do your thing," Stiles argued, looking at his sister and then at Scott almost immediately regretting it from the look that Sara was giving him. "Sare, why are you here any way?"

"I invited her to come," Scott interjected, smiling at Stiles as he spoke he knew that it annoyed him whenever Sara was invited to anything.

After the pack meeting. Sara and Derek headed off their separate ways leaving the younger pack members to get themselves into whatever trouble it was that would lead them to being turned into toddlers. Stiles of course had gone in full tilt and managed to insult the witch, who turned out to be someone that they'd gone to school with – only was much older than they appeared. Scott having heard Stiles scream had run in after him but not before telling Lydia and Allison to stay put.

"We know her," Stiles hissed to Scott seconds before he turned into a four year old.

"Did he just..." Scott started to say before Isaac and Boyd simultaneously launched themselves at the witch for turning Stiles into a four year old. Scott, Jackson and Erica watched as their friends were changed, with Erica dragging them towards the witch shouting obscenities at her.

The only reason that no one else had been changed was because Brett and his sister Lori had been running in the preserve with some of the other members of Satomi's pack and managed to catch the witch after she turned changed Erica. Brett had managed to charm her, having heard what the others had been saying that had gotten the witch so worked up.

*end flash back*

By morning Sara had fallen asleep with Isaac curled up against her chest having not wanted to go back to the cot, Derek had continued reading to see if they could find anything about what was happening to both him and their friends. Allison and Lydia had, had a mostly uninterrupted sleep until all the kids started making noises and giggling at 6AM. Derek, Allison and Lydia weren't entirely sure on what to do with a group of children. Derek had an idea of how to get them entertained but other than that they needed a mothers perspective. The three of them took Jackson, Stiles, Scott, Erica and Boyd from the cots and led them down to the living room where Derek managed to find a 'Bob the Builder' DVD and put it on.

_'Bob the builder! Can we fix it? Yes we can!'_ the opening theme song of the show started and all Derek wanted to do was cringe wondering why he had put it on.

"What the heck is that?" Lydia questioned, watching as their friends became glued to the television.

"No idea, but it's kid friendly apparently," Derek shrugged before the three of them headed into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Where's Sara?" Allison asked, pulling her hair back into a messy bun as she leant against the counter beside all the cups.

"Bed, Isaac had a nightmare and then wouldn't let go of her so she didn't push it," Derek answered, glancing at the clock to see what time it actually was. "Why weren't you two changed like the others?"

"Scott told us to hang back at my car, and we weren't particularly in the mood to be cursed or what not," Lydia answered, with a smile as she grabbed four coffee cups and set them on the counter behind Allison. Derek raised his eyebrow at the two of them. "What? So we more listened to Sara's don't go charging in,"

"How long have you and Sara been a thing for?" Allison questioned, looking at Derek as he put water in the kettle and stuck it on the stove, she'd noticed how increasingly close Sara and Derek had been sitting whenever they were around.

"We grew up together...a couple of years on and off..." Sara yawned walking into the kitchen with Isaac attached to her hip he was still in a very clingy stage. "He got restless, and it's weird seeing him this size again,"

"Want me to take him?" Allison asked hopping off the counter and walking over to Sara and holding her hands out for Isaac. Isaac took one sleepy look at Allison and buried his head again. "Or not..."

"Give him a couple of minutes," Sara smiled, before trying to get Isaac to look at her to see what was going on in his little brain. "Also Bob the Builder is the worst," Sara laughed, the could have at least put 'Cars' in, anything would have been better.

Sara did things one handed as though it had become second nature. Allison and Lydia watched almost in awe before they noticed that Derek had retreated back up the stairs to the bathroom. Lydia handed Sara a cup of coffee as Sara moved Isaac from one hip to the other.

"Thanks, and thank you for helping last night," Sara nodded at the two teenage girls before taking a mouthful of coffee.

"Our pleasure. We were talking last night and thinking that we might head to the library to see if we can find anything out, that is if you don't need any help?" Lydia said yawning slightly as she took the mug that was offered to her by Allison.

"And we'll check the bestiary," Allison added yawning as she nodded in agreement with Lydia.

"You girls go ahead," Sara smiled at the two as she felt Isaac start to tug on her hair as though he wanted to tell her something. "Oh and we're not currently together, just comfortable with each other,"

"He...he...he stole my teddy!" Scott voice could be heard crying in the living room as Jackson hugged the teddy bear close to his chest.

A couple of minutes later Derek looked at Sara, Allison and Lydia after re-entering the kitchen the three women all grinned at him, he could go deal with the crying true-alpha. Derek walked cautiously into the living room after putting his cup on the coffee table and surveyed the damage. Scott was sitting crying pointing at Jackson, while Jackson stuck his tongue out at the other boy. Stiles and Erica were staring at Bob the Builder while Boyd sat with a toy car. Scott looked up at Derek with tears streaming down his face.

"Teddy bear," Scott mumbled, pointing at Jackson as Derek crouched down in front of him.

"Scott, has Jackson had a turn yet?" Derek asked before he found Scott's small arms wrapped around his neck. Scott nodded, causing Derek to raise his eyebrow wondering if the child was telling the truth. "Scott?"

"He...he...has..." Scott mumbled into Derek's shoulder as the werewolf listened to his heartbeat skip a beat.

"Well let Jackson have a turn and then you can have it back, how does that sound?" Derek suggested, trying to get Scott to look at him as he spoke. Scott shook his head into Derek's shoulder. "You have to share, everyone gets a turn,"

Allison and Lydia took the opportunity while Derek was in the living room and Sara in the kitchen with Isaac to go and shower, although they weren't entirely sure when Sara was going to find the time. Sara went to move Isaac to one of the chairs only to have him hold tighter to her.

"Hey buddy, can you sit here for a minute. I have a hot drink in my hand," Sara said, looking between Isaac and the cup of steaming liquid in her hand. "You can have another cuddle after I have something to drink," Isaac nodded reluctantly, allowing Sara to place him on the chair. "Thank you Isaac,"

"Where's mommy?" Isaac asked quietly as Sara had some coffee as Derek entered the kitchen with Scott wrapped around his neck. "Where's Cam?"

"Cam's at a friends house, and mommy and daddy went away," Sara answered, glancing at Derek as she spoke before her eyes settled on top of Isaac's curly mop of hair. "You're going to stay here and play with the kids okay?" Isaac nodded before he looked up curiously at Derek and Scott.

"Jackson and Scott had a teddy bear disagreement," Derek shrugged, before trying to set Scott at the table with Isaac. "Go have a shower when the girls come back I'll keep an eye on them,"

"Was it the green teddy with the really weird yellow patch on his butt?" Sara asked, thinking about all the teddy bears that were in the living room.

"How'd you know?" Derek questioned, as he managed to get Scott sitting next to Isaac.

"It's the one bear that Mikey hates, something about the colour green," Sara shrugged, running a hand through her hair and pulling it up into a messy bun. "Jordan'll be here at like eight,"

"Right, do you want me to make them pancakes or something for breakfast?" Derek yawned watching as Sara downed the rest of the hot liquid.

"If you think you can handle them?" Sara grinned, as Lydia and Allison walked down the stairs bags in hand.

Sara slipped up the stairs and to the shower while Derek got pancakes started with the help of Lydia while Allison kept an eye on Jackson, Boyd, Stiles and Erica. At some point Allison had sat down and Erica crawled into her lap. Stiles had moved on from watching 'Bob the Builder' and was doing puzzles while Jackson continued playing with the teddy and Boyd with the truck.


	7. Chapter 07: Discoveries

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading! If you have any questions ask away. I have plans for how long they'll be toddlers/children for. _

**Chapter 07: _Discoveries_**

Breakfast with Jordan was on the peaceful side as Boyd, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Erica had all decided that they needed a nap after breakfast. They were in somewhat of a puppy pile as Derek had called it before he left to go running and meet up with Braeden. Jordan looked at Sara and then into the living room and then back at her it wasn't what he had been expecting.

"So...what happened?" Jordan questioned as the two of them sat the kitchen table, Sara with a clear view of the living room.

"My little brother, also known as Stiles somehow managed to piss off the witch that's been terrorising the county," Sara answered, she knew that Jordan was knew to the whole supernatural world so she was helping to break him in slowly. "I know this is a lot to take in,"

"How are you so calm with everything going on?" Jordan questioned, picking up the coffee he'd picked up on the way over that morning.

"I'm not, it's why Derek vacated the second you got here...too many emotions and they're driving him crazy," Sara replied, thinking of all the emotions that she was currently emitting, frustration, anger, complacency, love and lust. "Lets just say that my brain probably not the best thing to be around if you're a werewolf," Sara picked up the coffee that Jordan had gotten her, glancing into the living room when she heard a quiet whimper.

"Was that..." Jordan started to say, Sara nodded it was one of them but she had no idea which one as they'd stopped as soon as they started. "Where's Mikey this morning?"

"My dad's, dropped him there last night after all this started," Sara answered before they heard the whimper again and this time a little dishevelled head of hair belonging to Erica. "Give me two seconds," Jordan nodded, taking a mouth of pancake and bacon as Sara stood up and walked into the living room. "Erica, it's okay," Sara crouched down beside the small girl and scooped her up, she was really hoping that she wouldn't have seizure while she was cursed. Erica sniffled into Sara's shoulder before putting her head down and snuggling up to her.

_'Hey pops how's Mikey doing this morning?' _Sara sent at 8:05AM

_'He's good, having breakfast now. I'll bring him back tonight, he's having fun.'_ Noah sent at 8:09AM

Twenty four hours later and things were a different story, they were meeting with Satomi's pack. Melissa had agreed to take Mikey for a couple of hours after Sara had, had to take Erica and the rest of the children to the ER in the middle of the night. Luckily Melissa was on, so she was able to quickly explain what had happened as to why her normally seventeen year old son was currently a four year old.

As Sara stood with Derek beside her and the six children/friends hiding behind them she could feel how scared they were, in front them was Satomi and the witch. Derek stared at Sara, so far they had managed to successfully avoid being killed by assassins thanks to the Dead Pool. Derek's name had been removed and Sara's in it's place meaning the dead pool hadn't picked up on her being a supernatural or sticking around. Satomi looked between Derek and Sara, she wasn't entirely sure that she trusted the daughter of Deucalion, but she trusted Derek or at least his mother.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Derek hissed as they stood with what was now two five year olds, two four year old, a three year old and a six old behind them.

"Trying to find out why they changed ages after forty-eight hours," Sara answered, as Stiles gripped onto her skirt and then wrapped his other arm around her leg. "Mischief, buddy what are you doing?" Sara glanced down at her brother and then back at Derek.

"She's scary," Stiles pointed to the witch before them and then went back to burying his head again.

"I know bud. How about you, Scotty, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd go play with Liam, Mason and Brett?" Sara spoke quiet enough that the witch couldn't hear her but Stiles could and she knew that Liam and Brett had been listening in.

Liam and Brett walked up to them, pulling Mason along behind them. Sara had already left Mikey with Melissa after explaining to her with the help of Lydia and Allison what was going on. She had sent out a group email to all the parents that were meant to be taking their children to the daycare explaining that Mikey had gotten a stomach bug and she didn't want to risk their children getting sick. Sara glanced down at Stiles again and peeled his arms from around her leg and put his little hand into Liam's hand.

"Come on," Liam took hold of Stiles hand, before Scott's found its way into his other hand. Boyd and Erica took hold of Mason's hands leaving Jackson and Isaac taking hold of Brett's.

"Thank you," Sara mouthed watching as the three teens lead their friends away.

"I still can't believe they're like this," Liam motioned towards their friends as they took them away from Satomi, Sara and Derek.

"You're telling me, how old do you think they are?" Brett questioned, as Erica tugged on Mason's hand and put her arms up. Mason looked around wildly not knowing what she wanted.

"I'm six," Boyd spoke up from beside Mason before he added. "Erica wants to be picked up,"

"Scotty and I are five," Stiles announced, grinning up at Liam and then at Scott who nodded.

"Erica's around three, and Jackson and Isaac around four," Lydia said, the second that Jackson heard Lydia's voice he was letting go of Brett's hand and racing over to her and throwing his arms around her legs. "Hey Jackson, have you been good?"

"Hi Aunty Lydia. Yup," Jackson grinned, looking up at her and then around the room to see what there was to play with.

"I'll go tell Sara and Derek what we found?" Allison questioned, she wasn't sure if they should go interrupt the interrogation or not.

Lydia nodded as she looked down at Jackson and smile at him. Allison watched as Mason crouched down and scooped Erica up into his arms as Isaac let go of Brett's hand and proceeded to wrap his arms around Brett's leg. Allison cautiously made her way into the room that Derek and Sara were in with the witch. Sara looked away from the witch as Derek let out a growl.

"Der, go see what Allison wants," Sara smiled at him, elbowing him in the side before she spoke again. "And be nice," Derek growled again, flashing his eyes at Sara who just rolled hers in return.

Derek walked over to Allison, as Sara returned her attention to the witch with Satomi standing opposite her. Allison looked up at Derek and smiled before she glanced out of the room again just to see what their friends were doing. Derek crossed his arms defensively, waiting for Allison to speak.

"After the message that you and Sara sent about them waking up and being a year older..." Allison said pausing to take a breath before she continued to speak. "Lydia believes that the curse can be broken if they ask for something that they weren't able to ask for at an age,"

"So Lydia and you think that all they need to do is ask for help?" Derek raised an eyebrow not unfolding his arms as he looked at Allison who nodded, Allison looked around Derek and at Sara who nodded that she heard what they were saying.

"Or tell someone something that they couldn't. If we're right though it could be up to a week maybe more before they're all back to normal," Allison said, before she spoke quietly this time asking Derek if he was okay. "Hey...are you okay?

Derek ignored Allison and headed back to Sara, he hadn't been able to hear what the witch, Satomi and Sara had been talking about and it was starting to worry him. Sara smiled reassuringly at Derek before Satomi spoke.

"Are their friends correct in what they discovered? Can the curse you cast upon them be broken?" Satomi questioned, Sara grabbed hold of Derek's hand before they both heard a loud cry coming from the other room. "Go, I'll let you know what she says," Sara nodded before looking to Derek.

"We'll work it out," Sara whispered in Derek's ear as they walked from the room to see which of their friends was crying.

"Sa Sa," Stiles sniffled, looking up from where he was lying face down on the floor crying with Jackson right beside him crying as well.

"Hey buddy what happened?" Sara let go of Derek's hand and crouched down in front of Stiles and pulling him up into a standing position. "Lets have a look," Sara gently took hold of Stiles hands and turned them palm up to see what he did.

"Scotty...pushed me," Stiles cried, before wrapping his arms around Sara's neck as she turned slightly to stand Jackson up.

"Scott?" Derek questioned, looking at the small boy hiding behind Brett's legs.

"Jackson, did you fall over your shoes?" Sara asked, looking down at the small boy who's knees were covered in blood. Jackson sniffled tears running down his face as Sara placed her hand on his knee drawing a tiny bit of pain. "That feel better?" Jackson nodded before Lydia lead him away by the hand.

After a couple of minutes they discovered that yes the curse could be broken. Like Lydia and Allison had discovered after researching all day was that the curse could be broken, if they were able to get their friends to talk about or ask something they had never asked at any age. 'Where's mommy?' wasn't going to have them change as all children asked that question.

"Satomi?" Sara questioned, as she stood up with Stiles and Jackson both wrapped around her neck. "Mischief it's okay bud," Sara smiled kissing the top of his head as she balanced the two boys on her hips.

"The banshee and the hunter's research was correct," Satomi said before she motioned for Brett to follow her. "I have an errand for Brett to run if you don't mind?" Sara nodded, as Brett crouched down and told Scott that he'd play with him again later. Allison and Lydia looked at one another as Isaac, Scott and Boyd ran to them.

"Can you play with us and Liam?" Boyd asked quietly as he tugged on Allison's hand gently.

"Of course we can, but wouldn't you rather Mason play too?" Allison replied, smiling down at the three boys. Scott thought for a second before running over to Mason and starting to wheeze.

"My bag Lydia," Sara said motioning with her head towards her rather large handbag. "Scott's inhaler should be in there," Lydia nodded, darting over to the handbag and rummaging through before producing the inhaler and making he way over to Scott.


	8. Chapter 08: It's Going To Be Alright

A/N: Thanks for reading! More coming soon.

**Chapter 08:** _It's Going To Be Alright_

Lydia crouched in front of Scott, and gave him his inhaler making sure that he used it properly before she took it back from him once his breathing had calmed down. Scott looked up at Mason and then back at Lydia as though he was waiting for her to speak.

"How about we wait until we get back to Aunty Sara's?" Lydia questioned, looking back to Sara who nodded as Mason held onto Erica who was snuggling tightly up to him.

"What do you want us to do?" Liam questioned, looking at Sara, Allison and Lydia as he spoke and then at his friends.

"Meet back at my place, I'm picking Mikey up on the way home. Figured it was time for a get together until we get this lot back to normal," Sara paused for a second as she shifted Stiles on her hip as he buried his head into her shoulder. "Liam, I can tell you're a little bit confused over what to do. And yes this is just temporary,"

"I get that you're an Alpha but Scott's my alpha," Liam said, before he started to mumbled 'The sun, the moon, the truth,' repeatedly feeling as though he was about to lose control.

"Liam, look at me. Take a deep breath and think about your mother, your best-friend, the people that are always there for you," Sara said as Jackson tugged lightly on her hair. "What is it kiddo?"

"I need to go toilet," Jackson whispered in Sara's ear, Sara glanced at Brett and smiled at him.

"Hey uh Brett, could you take Jackson to the bathroom?" Sara asked as she looked at Brett and then at Jackson. Brett nodded, before walking over to her and taking Jackson setting him on the ground and leading him to the bathroom.

Lydia took Sara gently by the arm and motioned for her to follow her to the corner for a moment. Sara smiled at her before she kissed the top of Stiles head and put him on the ground. Stiles looked up at Sara and then looked for Scott and made a bee-line for his best-friend firmly wrapping his arms around him.

"What do we tell their parents?" Lydia asked, she wasn't entirely sure what Sara had told her father and Melissa.

"Well Derek told me he's currently Erica and Boyd's guardian, and Melissa is Scott's mom and Isaac's guardian...which leaves Jackson," Sara said pausing before she continued to speak. "I told my dad that it's Stiles' fault and that we'd let them know when we actually knew what it was,"

"I'll tell Jackson's parents that he made the cross-country team and they had a meet that he forgot to tell them about," Lydia said, it was the only plausible thing that she could think of as it was cross-country season while Lacrosse wasn't on. "Allison's parents know about the whole werewolf thing,"

"I know they're hunters. I ran into them in New York," Sara told her, she also knew how close the girls had gotten and how close they were to Scott. "Tell them whatever you need to, hopefully they'll ask or tell what they need to soon,"

"We'll do what we can," Lydia smiled at her as Isaac tugged on her hem of her skirt. He'd somehow joined the two without either of them realising. Lydia looked over at Allison who shrugged she didn't know when he'd run over to them.

"I need to go potty," Isaac's voice was barely audible, if Sara hadn't been a werewolf they wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"I'll take him," Brett said as he walked back into the room with Jackson and held his hand out for Isaac to take. Isaac shook his head and clung to Lydia's leg.

"Hey buddy, come here," Sara crouched down and held her arms out for him. Isaac slowly let go of Lydia's leg as though it was the only stable thing there before he raced into Sara's arms.

Sara picked Isaac up and took him to the bathroom, letting him do his business while Derek, Allison and Lydia loaded their friends into the van. Sara could here Scott and Stiles arguing over who got to sit behind Sara while Boyd climbed in and sat where he'd sat the day before. Liam and Brett had their hands over their ears not used to the high pitched screaming coming from them.

"You get used to it after a while," Sara laughed, Isaac deciding to stick close to her as he held her hand walking back from the bathroom and out to the car.

"How? They're so loud," Liam grumbled not moving his hands from his ears as he looked at them.

"Come here," Sara smiled, and held her arm out before pulling the teen close as Isaac buried his head in her knee almost making her fall down. "Just try to ignore it, they'll quieten down later,"

"How can I ignore it? How are you ignoring it?" Liam mumbled looking up at the older girl as he spoke and then down at Isaac.

"I'm nor ignoring it, I'm a mom. I'm used to it," Sara shrugged giving him a hug before she crouched down and scooped up Isaac again. "Bud, you can sit with Boyd," Sara told him as she climbed in the van and sat Isaac in the seat next to Boyd. "Scotty, Mischief sit in your seats so that Aunty Allison can buckle you in.,"

"But I wanna sit behind you," Stiles pouted his bottom lip trembling as he looked at Sara.

"Sorry buddy, but Jackson's sitting there today," Sara told him as Lydia helped Jackson into the seat and buckled him in. "You can sit there tomorrow," she smiled, leaning over and kissing Stiles on the top of the nose. "Now sit in your seats please or you get the naughty corner,"

Scott and Stiles both pouted as they were strapped into their seats. Allison, Lydia and Sara finished strapping the others in before Sara turned to Derek with a questioning look. Derek shook his head, he didn't want to talk about it. Derek climbed in the front passenger seat of the van as he'd left the camaro at Sara's while Lydia and Allison climbed in her car. Mason and Liam left in Mason's car with everyone aiming to meet back at Sara's. Sara and Derek headed to Melissa's to pick up Mikey, only wondering if it was a smart idea when they reached the house and they heard Stiles and Scott giggling.

"I'll go get Mikey, and bring Melissa out," Sara said, switching the van off after she pulled up out the front.

"You're leaving me with them?" Derek blinked, looking at Sara and then motioning towards the 6 children.

"You'll be fine, I'll be five minutes," Sara smiled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Relax, I'll hear them if they give you trouble," she laughed before climbing out of the car and sticking her head back in. "Behave for Derek,"

"Okay," the six small voices answered, Sara noticed that Erica was clinging to Isaac's hand.

"Don't leave me!" Derek whined, Sara just laughed and headed up the steps and knocked on Melissa's front door.

"Hey Sara," Melissa smiled, opening the front door with Mikey standing grinning behind her with a cookie in his mouth. "Mikey was just having a snack,"

"Hey Melissa, hey Mikey were you good for Aunty Mel?" Sara smiled, looking between Melissa and Mikey. Mikey nodded and walked away from the front door and headed towards his batman backpack.

"He was a little angel, how are the others?" Melissa answered, as she allowed Sara into the house and closed the door behind them.

"That's good, he usually is well behaved when he wants to be. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Sara questioned, biting her lip as she spoke and looked at Melissa.

"Both," Melissa smiled at her before she scooped Mikey up in her arms and planted a kiss on th little boys forehead.

"They're going to age up every forty-eight hours...until they ask or tell someone something that they never said as a child...so they could be like this for up to three weeks," Sara explained taking a deep breath as she heard a scream coming from outside, it was a hungry scream. "And that would be Scott's hungry cry...come out and see them, it might actually help Scott and Stiles,"

"That sound is my son?" Melissa raised an eyebrow as she put Mikey on her hip and he continued to munch on his cookie.

"Yeah, that was Scott. Not the first time he's made that sound either," Sara shrugged, before she and Melissa walked out of the house. Scott almost stopping crying immediately when he saw his mother.

Scott and Stiles stopped crying the second the two boys saw Melissa walking towards them with Sara. Scott trying his hardest to unbuckle the car seat only to be stopped by Derek reaching back and covering it with his hand. Scott pouted at Derek who just shook his head as Sara opened the back door.

"You took long enough," Derek muttered before looking to Melissa and speaking again. "Mrs McCall,"

"Derek, I was literally five minutes," Sara said as Melissa set Mikey down in the car and he climbed into his car seat.

"Mommy!" Scott grinned, looking at his mother and then back down at the buckle. "Can I get out?"

"Hi sweetie. No, you're going to stay with Aunty Sara as mommy has to work," Melissa told him, before she leant over and gave him a kiss. "You need to be a good boy," Melissa turned to Derek and Sara before she spoke again. "They're not are they?"

"Werewolves? No, I can't smell it on them. Our guess is that they will be when they turn back," Sara answered, causing Melissa to look at her and then at Derek wondering why Derek hadn't spoken. "Long story, I'll explain it later,"


	9. Chapter 09: Another Monday

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying. They're going to be children for roughly eighteen days all up. If anyone has any suggestions for the ages 3-12 for what they'd like to see let me know. :)_

**Chapter 09:**_ Another Monday_

Melissa looked at Sara and then at the six small children sitting in the back of the van and then at Derek. Derek shrugged, he didn't know what to tell her about why her son was a five year old again. Sara leant in the car and unbuckled Scott, quickly grabbing hold of him before he had a chance to leap into his mothers arms.

"Scott, you can give your mom a hug but then you're coming with me again okay?"Sara questioned holding the small in her arms as he started to squirm.

"Sweetheart did you hear Sara?" Melissa asked, watching as her son squirmed in Sara's arms. Scott nodded so Sara put him down and watched as he wrapped his arms around Melissa's legs.

"Mommy when can I come home?" Scott asked looking up at his mother as she crouched down and picked him up.

"In a couple of days, Sara's going to look after you while mommy has to work," Melissa answered, kissing his nose as she hugged him close to her. Scott wrapped his arms around his mothers neck and buried his head in her curls. "You get to have a sleep over with Mischief," Melissa smiled laughing a little when Stiles' head sprung up at the sound of his name. Sara had told her about Stiles being at his Mischief stage.

"And Sara," Scott grinned, before he was squirming in his mothers arms.

"Yes, and Sara. Now behave," Melissa smiled kissing him again as she handed him back to Sara who buckled him in again. "You two going to be okay with seven small children?"

"Yeah, I think we'll manage. It's a good thing you and dad never throw anything out," Sara said, remembering the suitcase of clothing that her father had thrust at her the day before when she'd picked up Mikey. "For whatever reason dad kept a lot of clothes mine included,"

"Grand children," Melissa smirked it was the only reason that she'd kept some of Scott's old clothes from when he was a kid, at least the ones that were in fairly good condition.

"Fair enough," Sara smiled, before she hugged Melissa and bid the older women farewell as they had to get the squirming children back to the house.

Derek and Sara headed back to Sara's when Derek's phone started pinging with multiple text's. Apparently Liam, Mason, Brett and Brett's younger sister Lori had run into a spot of trouble and needed help.

"Allison and Lydia should be at the house by now, I'll let them in and then we can head to wherever it is that they ran into trouble?" Sara suggested, Derek shook his head he didn't want her going even if she was the alpha in the situation.

"I'll go and take your non-child friendly car," Derek grinned at her, Sara's eyes widened he couldn't possibly think that he'd let him drive her baby, the Camaro was his while hers was a Cadillac.

"Like hell you will," Sara muttered under her breath so that Mikey had no reason to tell her that she said a bad word.

"Now, now Sare," Derek was equally as quiet as they pulled up to the house. "I'll help you get them inside,"

"Der, fine. But at least let me call Parrish and get him to meet you there," Sara sighed, sometimes there was no arguing with her best-friend. "Since we don't know what is going on with you,"

"Fine," Derek threw his hands in the air and glanced into the back seat to see that half of children had fallen asleep.

"Mommy, can we have ice-cream?" Mikey questioned, as they pulled into drive beside Sara's Cadillac.

"After dinner we can, " Sara smiled looking back as she switched off the van. "And you get to play with Liam and Mason again,"

Mikey grinned at his mother as he waited for her and Derek to unbuckle them all so they could go inside. Boyd looked at Sara and Derek suspiciously, he wanted to go home they all did. None of them knew what was going on and wanted to be home. Stiles had told them that his sister was the best sister. Sara quickly opened up the house and propped the front door open.

"Inside everyone," Sara said, as she helped Boyd, Jackson, Stiles and Mikey out of the car noting that Isaac, Erica and Scott had fallen asleep. "How the heck did they fall asleep?"

"Words mommy!" Mikey scolded pointing a finger at her as he heard the word 'heck'.

"Mikey, inside buddy," Sara took a deep breath as she looked at Mikey and then at Derek who had managed to unbuckle Isaac and take him in his arms.

"You right with Erica and Scott?" Derek questioned, as he felt Isaac's arms sleepily wrap around his neck.

"Yeah, I'll be good," Sara smiled right as Allison and Lydia pulled up to the curb with Chris behind them. "Hand Isaac to Allison, the cady's keys are on the table by the door,"

"You sure?" Derek questioned as Allison, Lydia and Chris made their way towards them.

"I'm sure, go," Sara said as she pulled Erica out and cradled the toddler in her arms. "Allison, could you take Isaac?"

Allison looked at Sara and then at Derek as she realised that Isaac was clinging to him. Derek looked as though it was the worst thing in the world to be handing Isaac over to her. Allison rolled her eyes and quickly took hold of Isaac as Lydia took Erica from Sara. Sara leant back into the car and scooped up Scott as the tiny five year old curled into her side.

"Stilinski, Hale had to see this for myself after what my daughter told me," Chris nodded to the two of them, thinking briefly if he should offer his help.

"Derek go before I change my mind," Sara laughed watching as Derek took the stairs two by two and grabbed the keys from inside the door. Sara pulled her phone from her back pocket and scrolled until she reached Jordan's number and hit call.

'Parrish speaking,' Sara rolled her eyes, Jordan obviously had looked at caller-ID before he answered.

"Hey you, need a favour..." Sara said as she shifted Scott slightly on her hip. "Can you meet Derek, Liam, Mason, Brett and Lori at the ice-rink?"

'Ice-rink?' Jordan raised his eyebrow looking to Noah as he spoke. 'Sara what's going on?'

"They need help, and I have my hands tied. Dad'll tell you how to get there," Sara could tell from the confused sound coming from his voice that he'd never been there nor did he know that there was one. "Please? Tell dad he can eat whatever he wants and I won't tell Stiles,"

'He's giving me the okay to go,' Jordan said as Noah ushered him out of the station after telling him where to go. 'Apparently it will take me ten minutes to get there,'

Sara hung up with Jordan and turned to face Chris as Scott buried his head again and Isaac started to whimper in his sleep. Derek quickly walked away from the house towards the Cadillac and drove off. Lydia walked up the steps of the house with Erica snoring lightly in her arms.

"Mr Argent, what can I do for you?" Sara smiled pocketing her phone and closing the door of the car before motioning for the older man to follow them inside.

"Sa Sa! Mikey put Cars on," Stiles grinned looking up as they walked inside and Chris closed the door behind them.

"That's good Mischief, can you kids play in here for a little while?" Sara asked as she set Scott on the sofa and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch.

"So this is where my daughter has been for the last three days?" Chris questioned, Allison nodded she may have told her father that she was staying with Lydia.

"Yes, sorry about that. Needed a little help with this lot. I'm not stopping Lydia and Allison from going to school, after all they need an education," Sara explained, taking a deep breath as she paused to straighten up again. "Daytime I can handle, but bathing and feeding them at night that's another story,"

"I'll make a call to the school, and talk with Ms Martin about the two of them. Don't worry I won't say more than what I need to say," Chris told her, he was definitely not new to the supernatural world though he would have liked to know more about Sara.

"Thank you, and we can talk more out the back if you like?" Sara smiled at him, watching as Allison and Lydia settled onto the couch with the Erica and Isaac still in their arms. Chris nodded and the two adults walked out to the back deck.

Allison and Lydia sat side by side and soon found Jackson and Boyd joining them on the couch snuggling up to them. Mikey and Stiles sat on the floor eyes glued to the movie. The two girls still couldn't quite believe that their friends were children, and it was mind boggling.

Derek and Jordan helped the four teenagers deal with their little rogue werewolf problem. Both of them confused as to why they needed the help when clearly they could have managed themselves. Derek discovered that Scott had told Liam that he needed to contact either himself or Derek if he ever ran into a problem and since Scott was technically unavailable Derek it was.

"You lot could have handled this yourself you know?" Derek huffed, glancing down at the gaping gash on his forearm that was nowhere near healing.

"And we could have ended up dead. Or at least I could have ended up severely maimed!" Mason exclaimed, as Derek rolled his eyes at them and headed back to the Cadillac.

"You're alive and don't even have a scratch on you," Jordan said motioning to Mason and then the other three teenagers. "Aren't you meant to be at Sara's?"

"What about the body?" Liam and Lori asked at the same time, as Lori looked up at Brett who motioned for her to move towards him.

"Derek and I'll handle that, just go already," Jordan was just as annoyed as what Derek was and he didn't get annoyed easily. Jordan jogged over to Derek and grabbed hold of his arm. "She'll kill you, you know?"

"Only if I get blood on the seats and interior," Derek muttered as he reached into the car to grab the first aid kit that he knew was in the glove box. "Help me out?" Derek glanced in the direction of the teenagers and noticed that they were staring at the two men. "You four go!"

Forty minutes later and everyone was back at Sara's, Derek was being lectured by Sara while she was checking on his arm. Derek muttering curses under his breath as she washed and disinfected it before bandaging it up. Jordan was talking with the two of them, still trying to get his head around the fact that the two had dated and that Noah hadn't known at the time either.


	10. Chapter 10: Carry You There

_Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying. Reviews are most welcome :)_

**Chapter 10: **_Carry You There_

Sara sighed as she pushed Derek's arm back towards him, that was why she should have gone instead of him. They didn't have to wait long for Noah and Jordan to turn up, Sara had managed to talk her father and Chris into cooking. After a couple of minutes of silence, things were too quiet. Sara exchanged a look with her father and the two of them headed inside.

"I hate when Stiles is quiet, quiet always means that he's up to no good," Noah said as they made their way into the house, they'd left Allison and Lydia watching them while they talked outside.

"Not always dad, sometimes he's asleep," Sara added helpfully with a shrug, but it quickly became evident that they weren't asleep.

"Mischief," Noah sighed when they stopped in the living room and saw a pile of cushions and toys all over the floor. Stiles looked up at Noah and then went back to playing with the cushions.

"Grandpa!" Mikey grinned jumping up from where he was sitting playing patt-a-cake with Isaac. "Hi mommy,"

"Hey bug-a-lugs what are you doing?" Sara asked watching as her father crouched down and scooped Mikey up.

"Play with Ike," Mikey said wrapping his arms around Noah's neck.

"That's good, how about you and Isaac go out side with grandpa?" Sara smiled at him before she looked to Isaac who had grabbed hold of a teddy bear and was clinging to it as Noah walked over to him.

Noah extended his hand to the small boy while holding Mikey watching as he tentatively took hold of it before leading him outside. Sara smelt the air for a second before she was joined by Liam racing in wondering what he could smell. Sara looked around the room for Erica, finding the small girl curled up in a beanbag after Allison motioned to it.

"Hey baby girl, come here," Sara crouched down in front of the beanbag and extended her arms for her to crawl into. Erica started to uncurl herself but quickly stopped and started convulsing in the beanbag. "Allison can you distract them?" Sara motioned to Jackson, Boyd, Stiles and Scott who had stopped building their pillow fort.

"Come on lets finish the fort," Liam grinned at the four small children as Mason appeared behind him.

"What's going on?" Mason questioned peering over Liam's shoulder to see what was happening.

"Not now, just play with them. Please?" Sara said again, her attention completely on Erica to make sure that she didn't injure herself. After a couple of minutes Erica stopped convulsing and was still, so Sara gently moved her onto the floor and waited until she was ready to sit up.

"What was that?" Mason asked, glancing away from the pillow fort that had been successfully created.

"Erica has epilepsy," Sara explained as she found Erica climbing into her lap and clinging to her. "That was the fear you smell," Sara directed that part of her reply towards Liam who mouthed 'Oh,'.

"I tired," Erica's voice was barely above a whisper as Sara stood up with her in her arms.

"Shh, you can go to bed after dinner okay?" Sara questioned kissing the top of her head as she made her way in to the kitchen to grab the medication that Melissa had given her. "I know you don't want to have it, but open up," Sara said holding Erica against her hip and having her open her mouth so that she could drop the medication in. The second it was done she grabbed one of the sippy cups with orange juice and handed it to her.

Jordan walked into the kitchen as Erica put her head on Sara's shoulder and muttered something about Brett trying to help and there being flames. Sara raised her eyebrow at Jordan who shrugged and walked past her heading for the upstairs bathroom. Lydia looked up from where she was sitting with Jackson planted in her lap – he hadn't moved.

"Foods ready!" Chris called as he and Derek set the food on the table on the back porch.

"Okay, lets go wash our hands," Lydia smiled, picking Jackson up off her lap and setting him on the ground as she stood up. Lydia's voice was enough to get the four boys attention and they followed her to the bathroom and lined up.

"I'll get Mikey and Isaac to wash theirs," Allison said ducking past Sara with Mason and Liam close behind her.

"At least we're only feeding five werewolves tonight," Sara muttered as she walked out to the back to join the others with Erica resting her head on her shoulder with the sippy-cup in her mouth.

Allison took Mikey and Isaac by the hands and led them inside to the bathroom with Lydia. Lori looked up at Sara and smiled, she was shier than her brother and Sara appreciated that the current time. Derek motioned with his head towards Brett and Liam who were having a stand off.

"I may still be able to hold my own against a wolf, but that pair is another story," Derek told her, as Noah and Chris started to get their food.

"Here take Erica for me?" Sara said as she started to move Erica away from her body only to have her cling tighter. "Or not, you owe me," Sara sighed as she jumped off the back porch and walked over to the two teenagers. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Out of the way Sara," Brett growled, flashing his eyes golden are as she stood between the two of them.

"Back down Brett," Sara spoke calmly and when the teenager didn't move she closed her eyes and allowed them to glow red. "Now Brett, Liam," Sara's voice was a low growl that scared Erica who buried her head in her shoulder and dropped the sippy-cup. Liam noticed the cup falling and instinctively grabbed it before it touched the ground. Brett stepped backwards and dropped his defensive pose as did Liam. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Sorry Sara," Brett looked at the ground and then back to Sara before snarling at Liam. "Lacrosse..."

"Seriously?" Sara sighed before she took the sippy-cup back from Liam and handed it to Erica. "Sorry baby girl. Let's get you some food," Sara said kissing the side of her head before she looked back to Liam and Brett. "You pair can wait until everyone else has food,"

Liam grumbled something that sounded like it was all Brett's fault, while Brett said that it was all Liam's fault. Lori chimed in that both boys were to blame, which caused Derek to chuckle slightly as he found Boyd clinging to his leg. Derek looked down and saw Boyd's brown eyes peering up at him.

Noah went about getting Stiles' food remembering what foods he liked and setting the plate on the table. Sara quickly served the others food while still balancing Erica on her hip. Lydia sat between Jackson and Isaac, while Allison sat between Scott and Stiles, Mikey sat on Noah's lap, while Boys beside Derek and Sara had Erica sitting in hers. Chris, Jordan, Brett, Liam, Mason and Lori sat in the remaining chairs with Lori being poked fun at by Brett.

"Can we build more pillow forts after dinner?" Stiles questioned with a mouthful of food as he looked at Allison and Lydia. "And, and can Liam, Mason and Brett help?"

"One more pillow fort and then its time for baths and bed," Lydia smiled at them, as she took a bite of the chicken burger in front of her.

"Really?" Scott asked in between mouthfuls of sausage.

"Yes really," Allison said before she looked at her father who was still only half believing what was happening in front of him. "Dad?"

"Is this really what you've been spending your free time time doing?" Chris raised his eyebrow at them as Isaac suddenly started to cry.

"Yes, dad it is," Allison smiled at him as she picked up the cup in front of her and drink.

"What's the matter?" Lydia questioned, calmly turning slightly so that she could see Isaac's tear stained face.

"Too hot..." Isaac's voice was muffled by the crying as he buried his head in her side.

"You know what you do when it's hot?" Lydia asked, Isaac shook his head and looked at her expectantly. "You put a piece on your fork like this," Lydia stabbed a piece of the sausage that was cut up and held it in front of her mouth. "And then you blow on it," she smiled before she blew on the sausage and handed it to Isaac who mimicked her actions.

"Mommy?" Mikey's voice piped up from where he was sitting on Noah's lap as he looked across the table at Sara. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Of course you can baby," Sara smiled at him, earning an are you sure look from both Derek and Jordan. Which in turn got a her a very concerned look from her father.


	11. Chapter 11: One Step Closer

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading! More coming at the end of the week. _

**Chapter 11:** _One Step Closer_

Sara rolled her eyes at her father, Derek and Jordan she'd be able to manage the seven of them with just Lydia, and Allison. Noah sighed, he trusted his daughter it was the two men that both vied for her attention that he was more worried about. He knew that Derek and Sara had a history, but Jordan was the unknown factor.

"Dad, they're not staying tonight," Sara said as she had a bite of her lunch and looked to both Derek and Jordan.

"Are you sure?" Noah raised his eyebrow at her from here he was sitting with Mikey sitting on his lap.

"I'm sure, dad I've been running...it's nothing I can't handle...well aside form the rather bizarre spell," Sara answered, she stumbled over the words and started to laugh seeing the look on Noah's face told her that Stiles had started doing the same thing.

"He really is your brother," Lydia shook her head, there were times when Stiles had started a sentence and then changed the direction.

"Yeah, he may have picked up on my mismatch of talking at some point...it's why Derek can semi understand him half the time," Sara shrugged, Derek rolled his eyes and looked down at Boyd who was starting to poke him.

"What would you like?" Derek asked, as Boyd looked up at him quietly and then tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Juice please," Boyd's voice was a whisper causing Derek to look at Sara who handed them a juice cup.

"Here you go kiddo," Sara said offering a smile to Derek as she spoke. "We'll work it out D,"

"Grandpa can we have ice-cream?" Mikey looked up at Noah with wide eyes and an innocent grin that reminded both Sara and Noah of Stiles.

Noah looked to Sara, Mikey was hers after all. Sara nodded, she supposed they could have ice-cream just this once so long as they finished all their dinner. All the children's ears perked up when they heard that they could have ice-cream if they finished their dinner. Sara did let out a little laugh though as Erica had just about fallen asleep in her lap. Isaac looked close to climbing into Lydia's lap while Scott and Stiles were animatedly talking.

After building pillow forts with Mason, Liam and Brett – Mikey, Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Jackson al fought having to have baths. Isaac and Erica had already been put to bed as they had fallen asleep not long after dinner was over. Erica had been put in Sara's room while Isaac had been put in Mikey's again. Allison and Sara did the baths this time while Lydia put them to bed before the three girls went to the living room to watch a movie.

"So is there any hint of them being werewolves at all?" Allison asked, as they found 'The Princess Diaries' being shown and settled in to watch it.

"Not that I can smell, and even if they were kids smell differently," Sara explained, she remembered when she'd first met Derek he'd smelled only of dirt while Laura had smelled of wild flowers.

"Smell differently? Like humans?" Lydia questioned, tilting her head slightly in question as she looked at Sara quizzically.

"Yeah, Derek smelled of dirt...he still does but not as strongly as back then," Sara answered, before she scrunched up her nose she could smell something else now and didn't like it. "I think one of the seven kids has just wet the bed...I'll be back,"

Sara stood up and followed her nose, before she heard crying coming from one of the bedrooms stopping when she realised it was coming from Stiles. Sara made her way into the room and scooped Stiles up before he managed to tip over the cot, she was going to have to pull out the sleeping bags when they got bigger again. Stiles clung to Sara as she took him down the stairs and into the bathroom grabbing a fresh pair of bottoms in the process.

"Shh, Stiles lets get you changed and you can sleep in my bed with Mikey okay?" Sara spoke quietly as she set Stiles on the ground in the bathroom and closed the door.

"I...I...made a mess..." Stiles whimpered, looking up at Sara with his big hazel eyes.

"It's okay, I'll clean it up later. You're not in trouble," Sara smiled at him as she gave him a big hug before she grabbed a wash cloth and towel and cleaning him up. "We'll make cookies tomorrow how's that?" Stiles nodded enthusiastically while yawning. "Come on back to bed," Sara scooped Stiles up again and he promptly put his head on her shoulder.

"I sweepy," Stiles yawned gaining a mouthful of hair in the process.

"I know kiddo," Sara kissed the top of his head as she took him the stairs and lay him down beside Mikey. "You and Mikey sleep here,"

Sara checked Erica in the cor and saw that she was still fast asleep, so she checked on Scott in the spare room and saw him tossing and turning because the blanket had uncovered him. Sara walked into the room covered him over again before grabbing the mattress from the cot taking it with her. Next she checked on Jackson, Boyd and Isaac and saw that Lydia had put Isaac and Boyd into Mikey's bed. Isaac was curled up beside Boyd, the older boy with his arm slightly protective around him.

"Everything okay with them?" Allison asked as Sara rejoined the two girls sitting between the two and them resting their heads on her shoulders.

"Yeah, Stiles wet the bed and thought we'd be angry at him...that stopped around the time he turned six," Sara said, she really hoped that neither girl would use that against him when he was back to normal.

"Don't worry we won't use it against him, I'm sure we've all done it at some stage," Lydia assured her, Sara smiled at her before the three of them went back to watching the movie.

After the movie ended the three of them retreated to the bedrooms and promptly fell asleep, though Sara kept receiving messages from both Jordan and Derek wanting to make sure she was okay. The weirdest message she got came at 6:00AM on Tuesday morning with Liam questioning what he was meant to tell Coach since they were missing lacrosse.

By the time Friday morning rolled around it had been 6 days (144 hours), Boyd took on the appearance of an eight year old child was the day before he changed back into a teenager. Boyd had been sitting reading quietly in a corner of the room when Sara had handed him a snack of some apple slices and a glass of water. Sara sat down beside him when she noticed the sad look on his face wondering if anyone had ever asked him what the matter was. Boyd smiled at Sara as he took the water from her and put the book that he'd been reading down. The emotions coming off Boyd in waves where enough to make her smile sadly at him. Scott and Stiles had become seven year olds, while Isaac and Jackson were six and Erica was five.

"Are you okay?" Sara asked him quietly, as she quickly glanced around the room to make sure that the others were still playing quietly.

"Uh huh," Boyd nodded, Sara listened as his heartbeat skipped giving her the sign that something was bothering him.

"Okay sweetheart. If you do want to talk you can find me anywhere in this house. Got it?" Sara questioned, placing the plate of apple slices on the arm of the chair. Boyd nodded as Sara stood up, but the second she moved her foot forward he reached for her arm. "Boyd?" Sara's voice was gentle as she turned around and crouched in front of him.

"No one...no one wants to be friends with me..." Boyd mumbled, looking rather despondent as he looked to the ground.

"I'm sure that's not true," Sara said as she leant forward to give him a hug. "Come here," Sara smiled at him and pulled the eight year old into her arms and gave him a hug.

"It is..." Boyd mumbled into her arms.

"Oh sweetheart, it really isn't. Why don't you go and ask Scott and Stiles if they want to play?" Sara smiled at him as Boyd sat beside her and looked over to where Scott and Stiles were sitting completely invested in Legos.


	12. Chapter 12: One Down Five to Go

**Chapter 12:**_ One Down Five to Go._

Sara gave Boyd a gentle push to where Scott and Stiles were sitting playing with Legos, Sara smiled as she pulled Mikey into her lap and gave him a surprise cuddle as he was walking past her. Mikey protested grumbling that it wasn't fair before he was off playing with Isaac. Jackson looked up from where he was sitting playing with Play-Doh while Erica sat playing with a discarded toy car from the boys. Sara glanced outside and saw that the sun had finally decided to show itself after three days of continuous rain. Sara listened to Boyd asking Stiles and Scott if he could play with them, and saw the grin on his face when they said yes.

"Okay, how about we play out in the backyard for a little while. You can jump in the puddles and play in the mud," Sara smiled at them causing Mikey and Stiles to grin madly, she knew that the two loved mud. Stiles used to track it through the house when he was a child.

"Can we really?" Stiles asked bouncing up and down as he looked at Sara.

"Kiddo go on, out you go," Sara said grabbing a pair of gumboots for herself and a pair for Mikey. "Isaac, Jackson, Erica come here and grab some gumboots so you can go play in the mud,"

"What about us?" Stiles asked his arms flailing as Scott and Boyd stood behind him.

"You three can go play, go on," Sara laughed watching as the three of them raced out the back door and near immediately made for the puddles. "Puddles are meant to be jumped in,"

"Mommy, do I have to wear my gumboots?" Mikey asked as he sat on the floor beside her feet and pulled his Batman gumboots on.

"Yes baby, I want the four of you wearing them," Sara said as Erica found a pair of Barbie gumboots and pulled them on. Jackson and Isaac found yellow and animal printed ones.

"Why don't they have to wear them?" Jackson asked pointing to Scott, Stiles and Boyd as he struggled to put the yellow gumboots on.

"Well if you're going to argue with me you can go back to playing with the play-doh," Sara said pointedly as she looked at Jackson who grumbled that it wasn't fair but still put them on.

Sara smiled at them as Erica sidled up to her and tugged on her hand to get her attention. Looking down she saw Erica's bright eyes shining up at her before she as pulled out side. Sara barely had time to grab her phone and stick it in her pocket before she was out in the yard with them.

'_Hey Der, do you think you could do me a favour and maybe bring some clothes by for Boyd and Isaac?'_ Sara sent at 10:30AM

'_You want me to what?' _Derek sent at 10:31AM

'_Grab some clothes for the boys, I'll get my old man to get the others.' _Sara sent at 10:32AM

_'Fine. You owe me,' _Derek sent at 10:33AM

That night after they were all bathed Sara set about putting them to bed. Mikey was in her bed again while Stiles and Scott in one of the guest beds, with Isaac in the other. Boyd was in Mikey's bed, while Jackson and Erica were in sleeping bags on the floor. Mikey curled up to his mothers side and fell asleep.

Saturday morning, Mikey was still curled up next Sara so she slipped out of bed and made her way down the hallway checking in the guest room first and seeing that Scott, Stiles and Isaac were still small children. Next she walked to Mikey's room, Jackson and Erica were still fast asleep on the floor still as small children. Boyd on the other hand had returned to being a seventeen year old teenage boy.

"What..." Boyd muttered looking up as he heard Sara standing in the doorway. He was grateful that blankets covered everything as the clothes he'd gone to bed in no longer fit.

"Here, Derek grabbed these for you yesterday," Sara said as she picked up the plastic bag from the floor beside the bedroom door and double checked the name scrawled on it. "I wanted to be prepared,"

"So uh what happened?" Boyd asked running a hand over his face as Sara tossed the bag of clothes to him.

"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, I'll explain what I can down there," Sara answered, smiling at him before she made her way down to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she decided to check her phone to make sure that there was no unexpected troubles.

"Sara...how long?" Boyd asked after he was dressed and had joined her in the kitchen as she put the kettle on.

"Since last Saturday after the pack meeting. Just how much do you remember?" Sara raised her eyebrow at him as she pulled down two cups and set them beside the kettle.

"Bits and pieces, like Stiles pissing off the witch by calling her an old hag among other things," Boyd paused leaning against the counter as he looked at Sara.

"Well lets just say that the witch cast a curse on you that turned you into small children ranging from two to five years old...and you've been aging up every two days. Yesterday you were an eight year old," Sara spoke calmly as she looked at Boyd before she poured two cups of coffee and handed him one.

"And we've been here right?" Boyd questioned before thanking her for the coffee, Sara nodded and waited for him to say something else. "You're a pretty good mom,"

"What do you remember of the last week? And thank you," Sara smiled at him as she took a mouthful of her coffee and kept her ears out for any noises coming from the sleeping children.

"You looking after us, reassuring us that we would be okay," Boyd said looking down at the cup as he had some of the coffee. "Why did I change back now though?"

Sara looked at Boyd before putting her cup down as they both heard a scream coming from one of the bedrooms. Boyd recognised it vaguely as Isaac's so the two of them raced up the stairs. Sara put her hand out to stop Boyd from going into the room as Mikey appeared in her bedroom doorway rubbing at his eyes.

"Hey buddy, do you..." Sara started to say but stopped when Mikey raced forward and wrapped his arms around Boyd's legs. "Okay so you do remember,"

"Mommy who's sad?" Mikey looked up at Sara as Boyd looked down at him and then at Sara with a 'What do I do?' look on his face.

"Isaac is. How about you show Boyd your toy cars down stairs?" Sara answered, running a hand through Mikey's curly brown hair. "Go on, I'm sure he'd love to play with you,"

"Come play?" Mikey looked up at Boyd with pleading eyes as he grabbed the teenagers hand and started to pull him back down the stairs. "You gots big again,"

"I did...and you can thank your mom for that," Boyd smiled at him as he followed behind Mikey being careful to not trip down the stairs. "Do you know what you she did?" Mikey shook his head as he looked at Boyd before the teenager picked him up.

Back up in the bedroom, Sara had scooped Isaac up in her arms and was sitting on the bed hugging him and rocking him back and forth to get him to stop crying. Scott and Stiles were sitting up in bed staring at Sara and Isaac, the two of them had wrapped the blanket tightly around them. Sara sat rubbing Isaac's back until he calmed down enough to tell her why he was crying.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Sara asked quietly as she kept hold of him in her lap, Isaac shook his head he may have been six years old but he didn't want to talk about it. "It's okay you don't have to talk,"

"Can I just have more cuddles?" Isaac was quiet as he spoke, looking up at Sara and then across the room to the other bed where Scott and Stiles were peering out from under the blanket at them.

"Of course you can," Sara smiled at him giving him another cuddle before she stood up with him in her arms. "Time to get up now, we'll have pancakes for breakfast,"

"Sara do we have to?" Stiles whined, he was seven years old and just wanted to stay in bed.

"Yes kiddo, we do have to get up now," Sara answered, before moving Isaac so that was he was sitting on her hip as he didn't seem to want to get down. Sara walked from the spare room with Scott and Stiles trailing behind her as she walked into Mikey's bedroom. "Erica, Jackson time to get up,"


	13. Chapter 13: Waking Moments

**Chapter 13:** _Waking Moments_

_'Sara, Der said you were helping to work out what was happening to him?'_ Cora sent at 11:33AM

_'Hey Core, I'm well trying to. Been a little hard at the moment.' _Sara sent at 11:35AM

_'Oh yeah. He said something about a witch curse. How's that going?' _Cora sent at 11:36AM

_'Like this. *see attached picture*' _Sara sent at 11:37AM

Sara snapped a picture of Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Erica sitting at the kitchen table with Boyd and Derek eating a morning snack of fruit. Derek had Erica sitting on his lap while Boyd was trying to get Isaac to eat a piece of banana with no luck. Stiles was attempting to create a smiley face while Scott and Jackson were happily eating apple.

"Who wants to help bake cookies after they finish their snack?" Sara asked as she set Mikey at the table and handed him a piece of fruit.

"Cookies?" Derek raised his eyebrow at her, Sara nodded she knew that at least two of them would want to help.

"Not me mommy. Can I watch Cars and Wall-E?" Mikey questioned with a mouthful of fruit so it came out rather muffled.

"After you finish your snack and wash your hands," Sara answered watching as Mikey finished what was in his mouth and jumped off the seat. "Not so fast mister, sit down and wait till everyone is finished. You know the rules,"

"But mommy!" Mikey exclaimed as Derek grabbed hold of him and put him on his lap beside Erica.

"No buts kiddo," Sara told him as Derek held onto him while he squirmed.

"Come on Mikey," Derek said holding him a little tighter as Erica reached for another piece of apple.

"No," Mikey grumbled causing Sara to glare at him which just made Mikey pout even more.

Boyd and Derek made sure that Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Mikey, Isaac and Erica ate their snacks before they helped them to wash their hands. Sara smiled watching before she headed to the pantry and pulled out the ingredients for cookies. Mikey returned to the kitchen as did Stiles and Erica, while Scott, Jackson and Isaac went to watch Batman with Derek in the living room. Boyd went and sat on the back steps to think.

"Hey Der, I had a message from Cora this morning," Sara said as she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a baking tray, bowls and wooden spoons.

"What did she want?" Derek asked his attention still on Batman as Isaac and Scott fought over who got to sit next to him.

"Just to ask how my looking into what was happening was going," Sara answered with a shrug as she had the three children standing at the counter on stepping stools. "I asked Lydia and Allison to look into it, I know you didn't want anyone knowing but I needed the help,"

"They're just kids," Derek muttered, he'd all but lost every one of his powers so was intending on staying with Sara or at the Loft with Boyd now that he was a teenager again.

"So what? Kids are smart," Sara shrugged before she decided to dump all the ingredients in the bowl. "Take turns using the wooden spoon to mix them up,"

"Okay," Erica grinned taking the wooden spoon first and stirring the mixture before Mikey and Stiles decided to help and the three of them were mixing it together.

"Hey, not so hard. Gently," Sara said standing behind the three of them and taking hold of the bowl. "You're almost done,"

"Sara! Where's Derek?" Lydia and Allison yelled as they raced up the front stairs of Sara's house.

Boyd walked in from the back while Sara ushered Stiles, Mikey and Erica into the living room with Scott, Isaac and Jackson. Derek raised his eyebrow at her and then looked at the front door as Allison and Lydia walked in. Sara pulled the two girls into the kitchen and motioned for Derek to join them in the kitchen.

"They can occupy themselves for now. Why did you two scream for Derek?" Sara raised her eyebrow as she looked the two of them up and down.

"Derek..." Lydia trailed off looking at the older man as he walked over to Sara and Boyd looked at the two of them.

"What about me?" Derek crossed his arms as his eyes landed on Lydia while Allison looked into the living room.

"You're going to..." Lydia didn't know how to tell him that he was going to die, she didn't know when or how just that it was going to happen.

"He's going to die," Sara looked at Derek and wrapped her arms around him tightly, she'd worked that much out and hadn't had the chance to tell him. "Der, I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," Derek muttered, Boyd looked at them he wasn't entirely sure what he had missed in the past week. "Long story,"

"Okay, you three are in charge of that lot for the rest of the afternoon. Call me if they make any trouble. We have something to do," Sara smiled at them before ducked into the living room and kissed Mikey on the top of the head. "Mikey, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Erica you behave for Allison, Lydia and Boyd won't you?" the six of them nodded and returned their attention to Batman.

"Where are you going?" Lydia raised her eyebrow at the older couple as they walked out of the house.

"Out," was the only thing Sara said before she was dragging Derek out of the house and towards her Cadillac.

Derek waited until the got out to her car before he spoke. "Okay so where are we really going?" Derek raised his eyebrow at Sara as they climbed in. The second that they were in the car Sara took his hand again only this times black veins appeared on her arm.

"What happened?" Sara asked after pulling as much pain as she could from him before she started the car. "You were with Braeden?"

"It's nothing," Derek insisted as Sara took her hand away from his arm.

"They're all gone aren't they?" Sara asked as she drove them towards the preserve.

At the preserve Sara had Derek strip off his shirt so that she could see exactly what he had done that was causing him pain. That was how she truly noticed that all his wolf power was gone - strength, healing, hearing, eyes. Sara sighed as she saw the gaping and seeping wound on the side of his body.

"You know both Boyd and I could smell something this morning," Sara said as she gently pulled off the bandage that Braeden had put on him. "This is going to need stitches…"

"How bad is it? Braeden said it was just a graze," Derek said, wincing as Sara gave him a little poke to see how bad it was.

"Braeden isn't a wolf. It's a little more than a graze. Looks like it went straight through," Sara answered before she put her finger in and wiggled it around a little before she hit the bullet. "And I was wrong,"

"Still in there?" Derek questioned as Sara extended a clawed finger and hooked it around the bullet.

"Yeah, it's about two inches in...this will hurt," Sara said before she put her hand on his shoulder and absorbed the pain while pulling the bullet free.

"FuckyouSara!" Derek's sentence ran together as he looked at the older girl.

"Der, sorry," Sara pulled more pain as she extracted the bullet before she opened the first aid kit she kept in the car. "You know what they teach you when you decide you want to become a nurse?"

"How to put people in pain?" Derek questioned sarcastically as he watched Sara thread a needle, she had an array of things for when wolves got injured.

"Very funny, now hold still," Sara smiled before she stitched him up and put gauze and another bandage over the top. "There, that should do it for now. We can check it again later,"

"I hate you sometimes," Derek muttered, pulling his shirt back down over the bandage and pulling his jacket on.

"No you don't. The only time you hated me was when you thought I liked Laura more than you," Sara rolled her eyes, she'd always liked both Derek and Laura equally, when they first met Derek had been four years old and announced that he hated Sara.

Back at the house, Allison and Lydia were questioning Boyd over whether he remembered what he had done the day before that had him return to being their age. Boyd remembered bits and pieces but not what he had actually said to Sara. Mikey seemed to be attached Boyd now that he was a teenager again and could read to him.

"I don't know what I said. I don't really remember much of the past week..." Boyd trailed off looking at the two girls as they sat on the couch. "I do know that you've been helping Sara...Thank you,"

"Any time," Allison smiled, watching as Erica started playing with one of the teddy bears before grabbing the tea set. "Is something else bothering you?"

"I don't know. How did she know what to do?" Boyd questioned as Mikey climbed into his lap and tugged on his shirt.

"Mommy always knows what to do," Mikey stated as though it was obvious that mothers knew best.


	14. Chapter 14: Adventures in Babysitting

_Thanks for reading! We have more coming soon. _

* * *

**Chapter 14:** _Adventures in Babysitting_

Boyd looked at Mikey who was still sitting on his lap, smiling innocently at the teenager. He didn't know exactly what the four year old had seen over the past week. Boyd sniffed the air slightly before his attention was on Erica, the five year old getting a wave of fear. Allison and Lydia looked at Boyd and then at Erica as she started to convulse falling with the tea set in her hand.

"Quick grab the tea set from her," Lydia said, Allison nodded and jumped up from the sofa before she had time to react Boyd had set Mikey on the sofa and grabbed the tea set.

"Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Allison said as her and Allison watched as Boyd moved things out of the way before Erica stopped convulsing.

Erica lay on the floor with her eyes closed, before she sat up after a couple of minutes and started crying from being scared. Lydia walked over to her and held her arms out for the small girl to climb into them. Boyd glanced at Stiles, Scott, Jackson and Isaac and noticed that the four of them were still heavily invested in Batman.

"Do we call Sara?" Boyd questioned, watching as Lydia stood up with Erica snuggled up in her arms resting her head on her shoulder.

"No, we can handle them," Lydia said walking back to the couch and sitting down on the couch again with Allison.

"Boyd...can I sit on your lap?" Mikey asked from where he was sitting on the couch still. "Is Erica okay?" Boyd nodded as he sat back down, Mikey was sitting in his lap in an instant.

"She's just feeling a little sick. I think it's time for you, Isaac and Erica to have a nap," Allison answered for him as Boyd wasn't entirely sure how to answer the four year old.

"Why don't they have to nap?" Mikey pointed to Scott, Jackson and Stiles who had all turned to face Boyd expecting an answer.

"Well they can nap if they want to," Lydia answered, pausing for a moment before she continued. "Actually I think it sounds like a good idea. How about we all have a nap," Lydia looked to Allison and then Boyd and both teenagers nodded agreeing with her. "See Mikey, Boyd and Allison think it's a good idea too,"

"I don't wanna nap!" Stiles screamed at the top of his lungs causing the other children to cover their ears. Erica buried her head in Lydia's shoulder while Isaac clambered in Allison's lap.

Allison looked at Lydia and then at Stiles as she wrapped her arms around Isaac and gave him a cuddle. Lydia nodded to Allison that she should be the one to tell Stiles to sit in the naughty corner for yelling and scaring the others. Allison's eyes went wide, why did she have to be the one to punish him?

"Stiles, go sit in the naughty corner for six minutes and think about what you did," Allison said, she'd heard that he'd been put their multiple times over the past week. The only ones who hadn't gone to the naughty corner were Boyd, Isaac and Erica.

"When's mommy going to be home?" Mikey asked looking up at Boyd from where he was still sitting on the teenagers lap.

"Soon," Boyd answered before he found that Mikey was quite content in snuggling up on his lap.

Forty-five minutes later and the children were asleep, Mikey had refused to move from Boyd's lap so Boyd was stuck on the lounge with the four year old fast asleep. Isaac had curled up in a ball beside him while Stiles, Scott, Erica and Jackson had gone to the bedrooms with Allison and Lydia. Allison had taken Erica and Jackson, while Lydia had taken Scott and Stiles but not with out arguments. Derek and Sara arrived not long after with Jordan and Liam close behind them.

"Go get some rest," Sara pointed Derek in the way of her bedroom before she smiled seeing Mikey asleep on Boyd. "Go,"

"Is Derek okay?" Boyd questioned from under Mikey as the older man walked past him and he got a whiff of the dried blood.

"He will be, where's Lydia and Allison?" Sara replied as she sat on the lounge at the opposite end to them.

"They got stuck in the bedrooms with the others," Boyd answered, pausing before he spoke again. "Mikey hasn't left me since you left,"

"He likes you Boyd," Sara smiled before she glanced down at Isaac who was squirming in his sleep. "He doesn't even fall asleep on Derek or Jordan,"

"Seriously?" Boyd raised his eyebrow as Sara picked up Isaac and sat him sleepily on her lap.

"Seriously," Sara smiled as Isaac squirmed a little before he whimpered causing her to flip him around so that he was facing her as she hugged him.

Isaac snuggled up to Sara as Allison and Lydia re-emerged from the bedrooms followed by four sleepy children who had refused to nap. Boyd looked down at Mikey who snuggled up closer to him and wrapped his arms firmly around him as much as he could. Allison looked at Sara and Boyd and smiled, they were all thinking the same thing how long was going to take for their friends to be back to normal.

"These guys refuse to nap," Lydia said motioning to Stiles and Jackson who both stuck their heads out from behind her. While Erica and Scott did the same from behind Allison.

"Okay you four come here," Sara motioned for the four children to walk over to her as she shifted Isaac slightly to one side. The second that she'd made room on her lap Stiles was clambering into it. Scott, Jackson and Erica then proceeded to get as close as they could before Erica moved onto Boyd.

"You going to be right under a pile of children?" Boyd asked, running a hand over his face as he looked at Sara under the pile of children.

"Yeah, I'll be good," Sara smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around the remaining kids. "What about you, you good to stay there with Erica and Mikey snuggling up to you?"

"I think so," Boyd said as he leant back against the lounge. Allison and Lydia looked at them and smiled before they headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want us to do anything before we head home?" Lydia asked as she stopped at the door to the kitchen causing Allison to nearly run into her.

"Can one of you check on Derek? He's in my room," Sara asked from where she was between comforting Isaac and kissing the top of Stiles' head.

Allison nodded, and the two of them walked back up to Sara's room to check on Derek. Allison and Lydia walked into Sara's room and saw Derek struggling to get comfortable and they couldn't work out why. They didn't know about the injury he'd sustained when he'd been out with Braeden. He was asleep none the less so the two teenagers left him as he was.

"He's asleep, but tossing and turning," Allison said, as the two of them made for the kitchen to clean up.

"Thanks Ally, Lydia," Sara nodded before she kissed the top of Stiles head as he snuggled up closer to her wrapping his arms around her neck. "You don't have to do that,"

"If we do it for you now, you won't have to worry when they're awake," Lydia answered, smiling before they disappeared into the kitchen and could be heard cleaning up the dishes.

Sunday, eight days after the curse had started Sara was starting to wish that all of them would change back to teenagers. Mikey was enjoying having friends even if they were growing older every couple of days. Sara was sitting with Derek on the back deck watching Stiles, Scott (who were both 8), Jackson, Isaac (who were both 7), Mikey and Erica (who was 6) running around chasing each other. Mikey had told them he wanted to play tag. Stiles stopped running causing Mikey to run straight into him as he'd been chasing him.

"Mikey, bud you okay?" Sara called watching as he stumbled backwards and fell on his bottom.

"I'm okay mommy," Mikey called back as Stiles crouched down in front of him. "Why did you stop, Unca Stiles?"

"Sorry Mikey," Stiles said sitting down on the ground as the others stopped running and Scott started to have an asthma attack. "Sara!"

"Hold on," Sara called back as she motioned for Derek to go and grab the inhaler from the kitchen. Sara darted down the stairs and stopped in front of Scott crouching down, taking hold of his hands and pulling him onto her lap.

"Can't...brea..." Scott tried to speak as Derek walked from the kitchen and crossed the back yard holding onto his side as he tossed the inhaler to Sara who caught it and handed it Scott.

"It's okay, Scott," Sara said as she held the inhaler to his mouth. "You know what to do," Scott nodded and did what he'd been told by his mother until he was breathing normally again.

"Sara," Scott sniffled before wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her.

"You're okay kiddo, how about no more running around?" Sara smiled giving him a hug as she stood up taking him with her.

"I'm okay," Scott nodded, but yet refused to let go of Sara causing her and Derek to laugh. "I am!"

"Sure you are, just no more running for a little while, okay?" Sara said before setting him on the ground as Stiles raced over to him and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Stiles looked up at Sara and then Derek and glared at Derek, Sara raised an eyebrow at Derek who shrugged as he looked at Sara and then down at Stiles. Derek stepped away from Sara and Stiles stopped glaring at him. Mikey stood up and tugged on Derek's shirt and then stuck his arms up to tired to ask to be picked up. Jackson, Erica and Isaac flopped back onto the grass and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't like him," Stiles mumbled looking at Sara and then at Derek as Mikey continued to stick his arms up.

"Hey! What did we talk about?" Sara crouched back down again and took him by the shoulders.

"Sorry Derek," Stiles mumbled looking up at Derek as he picked Mikey up and sat him on his hip.


	15. Chapter 15: With You Around

**Chapter 15:** _With You Around_

Sara watched as Stiles looked at Derek and at Mikey. Stiles had hated Derek when he was little, it was a wonder that he didn't remember it. Stiles looked up at Derek and then back over to Sara before glaring at Derek again.

"Mischief! I'll put you in the naughty corner in minute," Sara said as Noah arrived in the backyard with Melissa, Chris, Allison, Lydia and Jordan. "Hey pops,"

"Daddy!" Stiles exclaimed, before looking at Noah and then back at Sara and back at Noah. "You're not daddy, you look like grandpa," Stiles turned pointedly to Sara and stated. "That's grandpa not daddy,"

"Do I honestly look like your grandfather?" Noah questioned looking at Sara before he noticed that Derek was holding onto Mikey rather precariously.

"Definitely not," Sara smiled at him before she managed to take Mikey from Derek and hand him to Noah. "You take him, I have a Mischief to put in the naughty corner,"

"But, Sara! I said I was sorry!" Stiles yelled stomping his feet as he looked up at Sara and then at Derek.

"I didn't hear you and either did Derek," Sara stated, even though she had heard Stiles she knew that Derek hadn't heard him. Sara picked up the stomping Stiles and carried him over to the backyards naughty corner. "Eight minutes,"

"What?! No! I'm sorry!" Stiles exclaimed, he didn't want to spend eight minutes sitting in the naughty corner facing the wall.

"It's too late kiddo," Sara said before she was headed back over to Erica who was starting to sniffle.

Scott walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as he looked up at her. Melissa looked down at Scott, and smiled running a hand through the mess that was his hair. Noah looked around the yard and noticed that Boyd wasn't there so began to question it.

"And Boyd is...?" Noah trailed off as the teenager walked down the back steps to talk with Derek.

"Right here," Boyd's voice startled Noah as he held his grandson in his arms. Boyd still wasn't quite used to being in his teenage body, and Noah wasn't used to the sight.

"How long son?" Noah questioned, looking Boyd and then at Derek who he noticed was holding his side slightly where Mikey had been sitting.

"Since yesterday morning, don't know how though," Boyd answered, before motioning for Derek to follow him back inside.

Noah looked down at Mikey wondering if his grandson knew what had happened and how the teenager had returned to his normal age. Mikey wrapped his arms around Noah's neck and kissed him grinning. Sara glanced at Erica before she was picking up the six year old and calming her down.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sara asked holding Erica in her arms as Lydia and Allison walked over to her.

"He...he was...picking...on...me..." Erica stuttered out pointing to Jackson who was playing with Isaac on the swing set.

"Who? Jackson or Isaac?" Allison questioned as she watched Erica wrapping her arms around Sara tightly not wanting to let go. Erica pointed to Jackson, as Isaac was too shy to pick on anyone.

"Sara, how much longer?" Stiles grumbled from the corner where he sitting bouncing up and down thinking about what he had done.

"Five more minutes Mischief," Sara answered without missing a beat as she looked at him and then back to everyone else.

"Why is Stiles sitting in the corner?" Chris questioned, as Allison walked over to Jackson and took his hand leading him over to another side of the yard.

"When he was little he was a little you know what towards Derek," Noah answered, as he remembered the times that Derek was over and Stiles would yell that he hated him which resulted in being sent to his room. Chris nodded, he could definitely see that in the way that the child was acting. "Come to think of it he never liked any of Sara's boyfriends,"

"Pops, Derek and I never technically dated," Sara muttered, it was true they hadn't technically dated, Stiles had just caught them hugging a few times and maybe kissing. "Stiles just liked to exaggerate the truth, you know him,"

Noah nodded, Stiles had always been one to exaggerate when he didn't get his way or when he wanted to get something he'd go through every possible combination of things. Allison sat Jackson in the other naughty corner and he was made to sit there for seven minutes to think about what he'd done. Jackson mumbled that it was unfair, that he didn't mean to do it.

"Thirty more seconds Mischief," Sara said, sensing that Stiles was about to ask her how much longer he had to sit there. "And when you're done you can apologise to Derek properly,"

"Do…" Stiles started to say but quickly shut his mouth with the looks that he was receiving from his sister.

"Yes you do have to," Sara told him, getting a dramatic eye roll in response. "Mischief...you can stay there if you're going to behave like that,"

"What!? No! I'll be good I promise," Stiles spoke quickly as he heard Sara start counting down from ten, he knew that the second that she got to one he'd be able to move.

"Off you go kiddo, go talk to Derek," Sara said still holding Erica as she watched Stiles walk over to Derek and Boyd who'd moved onto the back deck.

Stiles walked over to Derek and tugged on his shirt interrupting him and Boyd. Boyd still not used to seeing his classmate as a small boy. Stiles grinned innocently at him before grabbing hold of Derek's hand and dragging him away. Derek looked at Sara and Jordan wondering exactly what Stiles was going to tell him. Sara shrugged she had no idea what was going to spill out of Stiles mouth.

Stiles looked up at Derek with an almost mischievous gleam in his eyes, which had Derek slightly worried. "I don't really hate you," Stiles spoke quickly as he looked up at Derek and then over at Sara. "I'm sorry,"

"I know, was there something else you wanted to say?" Derek questioned crouching down as he looked Stiles in the eyes.

"It's a secret," Stiles whispered leaning up against Derek on his tip toes.

"I can keep a secret, but you know secrets aren't very nice," Derek told him, glancing up at Boyd who was looking around like he wasn't interested. "Boyd, why don't you see if the girls need help?" Boyd nodded and wandered off, over to where Lydia and Allison were struggling with Isaac and Scott who'd decided he was good to play again.

"But I like secrets...Derek...I..." Stiles started to say but quickly stopped when Sara and Boyd looked over.

"It's okay, you can tell me," Derek reassured him, nodding with his head to Boyd and Sara to g back to what they were doing.

"Okay...Dad and Sare don't know this," Stiles spoke quickly causing Derek to blink as he processed what was coming out of the 9 year olds mouth.

"What don't they know?" Derek was curious as to what was coming out of the child's mouth next.

"ThatIknowaboutSarabeingadoptedandwaslookingforherparents," the words tumbled out of Stiles' mouth so quickly that Derek, Boyd and Sara couldn't understand what he'd said. Derek raised his eyebrow at him so he repeated what he said only slightly slower. "That I know about Sara being...adopted and was looking for her parents,"

Sara looked over at Derek who was looking at her above Stiles head, she never knew about what Stiles had done when he was younger. He was good at keeping some things secret from her, and didn't care that they weren't biologically related as far as he was concerned she was his big sister.


	16. Chapter 16: Blackmail Material?

**Chapter 16:** _Blackmail Material?_

Stiles said what he had to say before darting off to play with Scott and Isaac while Jackson sat in his naughty corner. Sara raised her eyebrow, how had she not known about what Stiles had done before their mother had died. Derek shrugged as Sara put Erica on the ground and walked over to him.

"I had no idea that he did that," Sara said as Boyd rejoined them, he wasn't entirely sure about what Allison and Lydia were talking about. "You know Stiles and his secrets,"

"Blackmail you mean," Boyd muttered, remembering a time when Stiles had tried to blackmail him into giving him the keys to ice-rink he worked at.

"Just think, Sara and I have plenty of that you can use," Derek smirked, that was something that no one had really thought of, the amount of evidence of the group as children.

"Yeah, but Stiles will find a way," Boyd told him, they knew it was true Stiles always found a way to use something against them.

"He's not once succeeded in blackmailing his big sister," Sara replied, Stiles had never used what he'd found against her because she knew about it. "Not once, plus I have more on him than he thinks,"

"What do you even have on Stiles?" this time Derek, Boyd and her father raised their eyebrows as Mikey ran off to play with the kids.

"A fair bit, just random little things from when he was a kid," Sara answered with a smile before she was grabbing Derek who looked like he wanted to pass out. "Derek?"

"Son?" Noah raised an eyebrow at how fast the two wolves in front him had taken hold of Derek.

Derek steadied himself on Boyd and gripped at his side a little before Sara put her hand where his was. Sara smiled at him before the veins in her arm pulsed black with Boyd blocking the view from their friends. Noah crossed his arms looking at them as Melissa walked over and pulled Noah out of the way.

"Hey Mel," Sara smiled at her, pausing before she spoke again. "Dad can you stay out here a few...and Mel can we borrow you inside?" Noah nodded before watching as Sara and Boyd helped Derek back into the house with Jordan and Melissa following close behind.

"Sara?" Melissa raised her eyebrow looking between them as Derek sat down at the counter and lifted his shirt.

"Can you just check if it's infected?" Sara asked, she didn't want to be the one to tell Melissa what had happened to Derek. "He'll tell you when he's made up his mind,"

"Derek?" Melissa questioned, stepping forward to take a look at the wound on his side. Derek shook his head, before gasping as he felt Melissa's cold hands on his side peeling back the bandage that Sara had placed there.

"No powers," Derek muttered, figuring that was the only thing he thought that Melissa should know about what had happened.

Melissa nodded in semi-understanding as she checked to make sure that nothing was happening that shouldn't be happening. Derek couldn't get over how cold her hands had been in comparison to Sara's the day before. Melissa gave the all clear that it wasn't infected but just to be safe she disinfected it and put a fresh dressing over his side before the kids raced inside being followed my Allison and Lydia yelling 'no running'. Derek closed his eyes while he stayed at sitting at the counter, his head resting in his hands.

Sometime during that night Stiles went from being eight years old to waking up as seventeen year old. Sara woke up to a little swearing coming from the spare bedroom where Boyd, Stiles and Scott had slept. Mikey had another sleep over at Noah's house, while Jackson, Isaac and Erica took his room. Sara couldn't help but laugh, before she was out of bed and grabbing the bag of Stiles' teenage clothes from the floor of her room.

"Why am I in a...wait is that Scott?" Stiles spoke quickly causing Boyd to blink awake and then pull his pillow over his head. "Boyd?" Stiles noticed that Boyd was in the bed next to his.

"Welcome to my world," Boyd muttered, from buried beneath the pillow to ignore Stiles' protests.

"Here, I'll take Scott," Sara laughed tossing Stiles the bag as she walked over to the bed reaching down and grabbing the still sleeping Scott in her arms.

"Sara, what the hell happened?" Stiles scratched his head as Sara walked from the room, closing the door behind her. "Sara!?"

"Dude, put your clothes on," Boyd growled, his eyes momentarily flashing orange as he glared at him.

"Wait...this isn't because of..." Stiles trailed off as Boyd threw his pillow at him and growled again forcing Stiles to put the clean clothes on.

"Just get dressed," Boyd groaned, he'd slept in his own clothes that since he'd been a teenager again for a few days longer.

By the time Stiles and Boyd were downstairs, Sara had set Scott sleepily on the lounge with cartoons and woken Jackson, Isaac and Erica and had them sitting together. Isaac was curled up in the beanbag, snoring lightly while Erica was sitting close to Scott with her head on his shoulder. Jackson was sitting at the opposite end of the couch hugging a teddy bear. Stiles and Boyd walked into the kitchen, with Boyd sitting at the counter and Stiles going and wrapping his arms around Sara and putting his head on her shoulder.

"Sara, what happened?" Stiles questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked at what she was making. "Porridge?"

"You...well up until yesterday you were aged between four and eight...for the last nine days," Sara answered, as she continued making porridge which she didn't particularly enjoy. "So there's that," Sara shrugged, as she felt Stiles' chin digging into her shoulder.

"I was what?" Stiles blinked looking at Boyd as if to say but that doesn't explain him.

"We were kids, like little kids...That's Scott, Isaac, Jackson and Erica in there," Boyd answered motioning towards the living room where their friends were sitting.

"Stiles...is there anything you want to tell me?" Sara questioned, wondering if he remembered any of what he said the day before when they were having lunch. Stiles shook his head vigorously, causing both Boyd and Sara to laugh.

"What? What did I say?" Stiles questioned looking between the two of them as there was a knock at the front door.

"Nothing, just...Boyd can you get that?" Sara said purposely hoping that Stiles would remember what he said as Boyd went to get the door.

Stiles thought for a second, he had a vague idea of what had happened but he wasn't entirely sure that it hadn't all been made up. The look of confirmation Sara's face as he processed things made him gulp and quickly look around the room. Sara smiled at him, she knew that her little brother had more up his sleeve than he let on.

"I'm sorry..." Stiles mumbled, before trying to slink from the room only to be stopped by Noah and Mikey's small arms wrapped around his legs.

"No use going anywhere son," Noah said, with a laugh as he looked down at where Mikey was wrapped around Stiles. "Good to see you at your regular size, Mikey's been sleeping in your bed,"

"Unca Stiles! You big again like Boyd," Mikey grinned looking up at Stiles his eyes sparkling like his mothers.

"I did," Stiles smiled at him, bending down to pick him up before trying to escape again.

"Stiles, tell me when did you find out?" Sara questioned, she was honestly curious about how long he had looked when he was a child. "Stiles?"

"Son?" Noah raised his eyebrow, he hadn't been told about what Stiles had told Derek the day before or what Sara and Boyd had overheard.

"I was seven or maybeeight," Stiles spoke quickly, though every adult in the room heard what he said. Sara smiled at him, she wasn't mad as far as Stiles could tell.

"And what did you find out?" Sara asked, watching as Mikey put his head on Stiles' shoulder and proceeded to poke his uncle in the cheek. "Mikey, stop poking your uncle,"

"Mommy!" Mikey whined, Stiles poked Mikey back before taking a breath as he wasn't entirely sure how to say what he'd found – which back then hadn't been much.

"Uh just that you were adopted when you were four...I was a kid I couldn't find much else out..." Stiles trailed off, he didn't want to mention that he'd done more digging as he got older.

"Stiles?"


	17. Chapter 17: Only Hope

**Chapter 17:** _Only Hope_

Stiles looked at Sara wanting to run and hide, he'd never meant for her to find out about what he'd done but it was too late now. Mikey fidgeted in Stiles' arms ultimately closing his eyes, apparently he'd been awake since 5AM and refused to go back to sleep. Sara finished making the porridge and set it in the multiple bowls she had out on the counter intending on letting it cool down before serving it.

"I didn't think..." Stiles paused looking at his sister and then at Boyd he wanted to know what the teenager knew that he wasn't saying. "Wait, why is Boyd still here?"

"He's been helping," Sara smiled before Boyd grabbed a banana and headed out onto the back deck where Derek was hiding out. "Now, you didn't think what?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Stiles muttered grabbing one of the bowls of porridge and the brown sugar before sitting at the counter with Mikey still in his arms. "How do you even do this?"

"That? That's easy," Sara smiled at him before she called Isaac, Jackson, Scott and Erica into the kitchen for breakfast. "Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Erica time for breakfast," Sara called, as she took Mikey from Stiles and sat him on the stool between him and his father.

"What's for breakfast?" Jackson asked, Sara noted that he had been the only one every time to question what was for breakfast.

"Porridge, and don't say that you don't like it because we had three days ago and you asked for seconds," Sara retorted as he grumbled about not liking porridge causing Stiles, Boyd and Derek to snicker.

"Where's Derek? Did I just hear him?" Stiles questioned picking up his spoon and shovelling some of the porridge into his mouth.

"Maybe, just eat the porridge...Dad can you keep an eye on them? Stiles included," Stiles grumbled something about not needing someone to look after him.

Noah nodded and watched as Sara headed out the back with a bowl of porridge for Derek. Sara walked around the corner of the deck and smiled when she saw Derek and Boyd sitting talking. Boyd looked up as he heard her approaching causing Derek to turn around to see her.

"Boyd tell you that Stiles is well Stiles again?" Sara asked as she held out the bowl of porridge almost as a peace offering.

"Yeah," Derek nodded as Sara sat down beside him and motioned for Boyd to head back inside. Boyd nodded before heading inside and grabbing a bowl of porridge as the banana hadn't really satisfied him.

"I honestly don't know what he's going to do," Sara yawned resting her head against Derek's shoulder in the process. "How's your side feeling?"

"Aching," Derek answered as Sara took hold of his hand and started draining his pain. "Are you any closer?"

"Not really...I know someone who might know..." Sara answered, glancing down at her arm as the two of them watched her veins pulsing black.

"Your father?" Derek questioned, they both knew that Stiles wasn't listening to them but Boyd was but he didn't know who her father was.

"Possibly, I'll talk to him once all this is worked out," Sara smiled at Derek leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Lets go back in I can hear my old man struggling with them,"

Derek nodded as Sara removed her hand from his and stood up before pulling him to his feet too. Sara and Derek headed back inside where Sara immediately had Mikey wrapping his arms around her before moving onto Derek. Derek looked down at Mikey and smiled at him, before crouching down and picking him up.

"Mommy, Uncle Stiles is like Boyd and Derek," Mikey grinned pointing to the Stiles and then to Boyd, Stiles raised his eyebrow at her. "Where's Aunty Allison?"

"Aunty Allison and Aunty Lydia will be here soon they slept at their houses last night," Sara explained, as she looked at Erica who was starting to look like she wanted to go back to sleep. Jackson, Scott and Isaac had all finished their breakfast and were waiting impatiently to go and watch TV.

"We're finished," Scott grinned holding up his plate, Noah laughed and picked up the plates while Sara grabbed a wash cloth from the sink.

"Time to wipe hands and faces," Sara said holding out the wash cloth and hoping that the four remaining teens would do as they were told.

"Okay..." Jackson grumbled snatching the wash cloth from her and roughly wiping at his face and hands before handing it back to her.

Isaac waited until last while, Scott and Erica fought over being next. Sara sighed and Scott the wash cloth while Noah went to the bathroom and grabbed a second one so that she could wipe over Isaac and Erica. Sara crouched down once Noah handed her the wash cloth and she quickly wiped over Isaac and Erica and sent the four of them off to play.

"What have we been doing?" Stiles questioned, his eyes still on Boyd as he spoke, Boyd shrugged he didn't know much other than fragments. "Boyd?"

"Don't look at me, I only know fragments," Boyd answered, Stiles looked at Sara who nodded, he was telling the truth as far as Stiles was concerned.

"Relax it's been nothing bad. You've been here the whole time with either myself, Lydia, Allison, Parrish and Derek," Sara answered watching as Mikey put his head down on Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Hey Derek, do you think maybe you can see if Mikey will go down for a nap?"

"Mommy! I not tired!" Mikey yawned rather loudly into Derek's ear with his head still firmly planted on his shoulder.

"Mikey," Derek sighed, juggling the four year old on his hip so that he was sitting above the tender spot. "How about I lie down with you?" Derek suggested, Mikey nodded enthusiastically and yawned at the same time.

"How come he doesn't get that enthusiastic with us?" Stiles questioned, he'd asked Mikey plenty of times and always been refused as had Noah.

"Because he knows Derek's not going to leave him while he naps," Sara shrugged, Derek had laid with Mikey a couple of times and ended up falling asleep with him. "You and you move each time,"

Stiles made a protesting sound as Derek walked from the room and headed up the stairs towards Sara's room with Mikey attached to his hip. Noah let out a laugh that he'd been holding in as Erica walked back into the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. Sara crouched down to her level and quickly scooped the seven year old up in her arms.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sara questioned, no one had heard what was going on in living room.

"Jack...Jackson...he...he pulled my...hair..." Erica cried, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck and burying her head in her shoulder.

"Even, wait how old is Jackson?" Stiles asked running a hand over his face as he looked at his sister holding on to Erica.

"Jackson and Isaac are about eight years old, Scott's nine and Erica's around seven," Sara answered looking to Boyd who nodded as he looked at Erica. "Boyd can you take her?" Boyd nodded and held his arms out for Erica who shook her head and curled further into Sara' side.

"Erica, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Boyd spoke quietly to her as he held his arms out again, sighing Boyd put his hands down as Erica shook her head. "Stiles you try?"

"Oh no, not me," Stiles shook his head as Erica tilted her head at him and held her own little arms out for him and her bottom lip. "Oh hell," Stiles muttered, he couldn't resist that face. "Give her here,"


	18. Chapter 18: Breathe

**Chapter 18:** _Breathe_

Stiles looked at his sister and then at Erica as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Stiles didn't realise just how much the small girl weighed until his arms started getting tired and he had to sit down. Sara smiled at him before she looked at Noah who looked at his watch and decided that it was time to go.

"Pops, where are you going?" Sara questioned, she and Boyd were both listening to Isaac, Scott and Jackson arguing in the living room.

"Work," Noah answered, Sara sighed and rolled her eyes of course her father chose now for himself to head into the station.

"Sure pops, sure," Sara laughed she knew that he just wanted to escape before he got roped into doing something else. "Stiles, take her into the living room and sit with her,"

"Why not just here? The kitchen chair is nice," Stiles questioned, he'd already sat down while Noah and Sara were talking.

"Stiles," Sara sighed, watching as Erica snuggled up closer to him. "Fine stay here, just let me finish cleaning the kitchen?"

"I'll go talk to Jackson," Boyd said, Sara nodded to him, in her eyes Boyd was getting better at talking to all of them. "Wait no need, Scott just told him he was being mean,"

"Go before they hurt each other," Sara motioned with her head, she knew how violent little boys could be without meaning. "Jackson was a little brat back then,"

Stiles looked at his sister, how did she even remember what Jackson was like when they were kids. Sara simply smiled at Stiles before their father was hugging the two of them and walking from the house as Lydia and Allison arrived. The second that Lydia and Allison saw that Stiles was no longer a small boy they both grinned.

"Stiles!" Lydia smiled at him, the second they were in the kitchen. Allison smiled before she headed into the lounge to see what she could do for Boyd.

"Lydia?!" Stiles raised his eyebrow before he looked down in his lap as Erica snored lightly.

"Stiles! Wait, is Erica asleep?" Lydia questioned walking quietly over to Stiles and peering at Erica whose head was now buried in his side. "How?"

"She wanted Stiles," Sara shrugged, she didn't want to argue with a small seven year old child. "I think she'll be happy enough to sleep on him today,"

"When did he you know, get big again?" Lydia asked, directing her question to Sara as she went to try and take Erica from Stiles.

"Sometime during the night, found out some interesting things," Sara answered as she watched Lydia cling tighter to Stiles.

"Did you know that Deucalion is her father?" Stiles spoke quickly as he looked at Lydia and then at his sister. Lydia had to school her face before she thought of how to answer him.

"Stiles, not now," Sara interrupted him as Boyd emerged from the living room having swapped with Allison who was sitting reading to Scott, Jackson and Isaac. Sara wasn't entirely sure when he'd discovered that part of her history as she'd never told him and neither had their father.

Upstairs Mikey had curled into Derek's side with his head resting on his stomach with his arms wrapped around him. Derek had his arms wrapped around the small child while keeping him away from his injured side which Mikey kept accidentally kicking. Sara heard Derek groan once or twice and contemplated on going up to rescue him but was more interested in listening to her brothers avoidance of the subject of Deucalion.

"Lydia, do yo think you can finish up in here?" Sara questioned, she'd all but discarded doing the dishes and planning on getting everyone bathed and dressed. "I'm going to go and stop my son from accidentally killing Derek,"

"He won't kill him, maybe maim him," Stiles muttered earning a whack upside the head from Lydia who smiled innocently at him.

"Stiles!" Sara hissed as Lydia nodded that she'd finish cleaning the kitchen for her.

"Want Ally and I to get the others bathed?" Lydia questioned, as Sara disappeared from the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

"Run the bath and then send them in one by one they're old enough now to do the rest by themselves," Sara called back before she disappeared completely into her bedroom and was untangling Derek from Mikey's grip.

"Mommy..." Mikey mumbled as he felt himself being taken away from Derek.

"Come here baby," Sara spoke quietly as she wrapped him in her arms and sat on the bed beside Derek. "You can't keep kicking Derek,"

"Sorry mommy," Mikey mumbled sleepily before curling up in her lap with his head looking at Derek.

Sara sighed and kissed the top of Mikey's head before she found herself laying down between the two of them so that Mikey only kicked her. Sara sighed and glanced behind her at Derek who had one eye open as he looked at the older girl. Derek went to say something but ended up yawning and closing his eyes again.

"Mikey, if you're going to keep kicking baby you can go and play with Uncle Stiles," Sara said as Mikey started squirming in her arms before he settled down a little.

"Mommy...can I have a cuddle?" Mikey asked quietly his head resting against her chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Of course you can," Sara smiled tilting her head and kissing the top his head while still keeping her arms wrapped around him. "But baby you're already hugging me,"

"I know mommy," Mikey grinned before relaxing and falling asleep again.

"You okay Derek?" Sara asked quietly as she kept an ear on what was happening down stars until she heard screaming from Erica.

"Sara?!" Allison's voice travelled up the stairs causing Mikey to whimper and cling to his mother.

"Derek, take Mikey for a minute? Mikey, buddy stay with Derek okay?" Sara whispered kissing the top of his head and she handed him over to Derek who had his arms out waiting for him.

Mikey shook his head but clung to Derek as he was handed over once the older man had sat up. Sara quickly made her way back down stairs to where Erica was sitting on Stiles' lap screaming her head of it. Stiles looked up at Sara wanting badly to cover his ears as that's what the others were doing though Boyd had sat down on the floor and had Isaac trying to bury his head while Lydia and Allison had Jackson and Scott respectively.

"What happened?" Sara looked at Stiles and then at the others as she walked over and crouched in front of him and moved to pick up Erica.

"I don't know. She just woke up and started to scream," Stiles said the second that Sara had picked up Erica and was standing up holding her.

"Erica, sweetheart it's okay," Sara soothed, rubbing the small girls back as she slowly stopped screaming and the screams were replaced by tears. "You forgot you went to sleep on Stiles' didn't you?"

Erica nodded wiping at her eyes before she buried her head in Sara's shoulder. Sara smiled at Stiles, Stiles gasped he wasn't scary Erica had just forgotten that she'd wanted Stiles. Erica looked Stiles through her blond hair and bit her lip before she closed her eyes. Stiles looked at Erica in his sisters arms as Isaac crept into the kitchen and tugged on Sara's shirt.


End file.
